La Chica Rubia
by Lumendea
Summary: Todo lo que tomó para cambiar el universo fue una pequeña alteración en la línea temporal de Rose Tyler cuando tenía once años. Mientras un alien la persigue y a un grupo de niños, Rose conoce a un hombre llamado El Doctor; Repentinamente su niñez se llena de aventuras, aliens y un montón de carreras que cambiarán el curso de su vida. Translated by LittleSelene!
1. La Maldición del Flautista

La Chica Rubia

Por CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Traducción por LittleSelene

Capítulo Uno: Payaso con un Globo.

Disclaimer: No poseo Doctor Who, Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane ni Torchwood.

Nota de la Autora: Esta nueva serie está inspirada por Rose en el final de la serie cuatro y en Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane. ¿Qué tal si Rose hubiese conocido al Doctor y aliens mucho más joven y hubiese tenido tiempo de crecer conociendo su propio potencial? ¿Cómo habría cambiado su vida?

Nota de la Traductora:

A lo largo de esta historia, y de la saga completa de "Guardianes del Universo" de seguir traduciéndolo, lo cual es mi idea, intentaré ser lo más fiel a las palabras de la autora original de la historia: Lumendea, adaptando el texto sólo cuando sea necesario y en tal medida que refleje las palabras originales.

Espero no obtener mayor recompensa de esto que el hecho de que muchos más fans puedan leer esta historia y hacer llegar sus comentarios a la escritora, los cuales me encontraré gustosa de traducir para ella de ser necesario.

Espero que sigan la historia mientras esta se siga escribiendo y así mismo yo espero poder seguir traduciéndola para ustedes.

Rose Maryion Tyler tenía once años de edad y estaba muy preocupada. Cinco niños de su área de Londres estaban perdidos y su mejor amiga Shireen estaba entre ellos. La policía había estado alrededor de la Comunidad Powell y el área circundante, pero no habían encontrado nada. Su mamá Jackie Tyler estaba manteniendo a Rose más cerca de casa que nunca antes. Rose sabía que su madre estaba solamente preocupada, pero Rose no podía soportar la idea de no buscar a Shireen. Rumores alrededor de la comunidad sugerían que la policía creía que los niños habían huido o se habían metido en problemas, pero Rose no se lo compraba ni por un momento.

La mamá de Rose, Jackie Tyler, se encontraba sentada en la sala de estar con la mamá de Shireen, Ángela, ofreciéndole el poco de consuelo que podía bajo las circunstancias. La comunidad entera estaba tensa y asustada por los niños que habían desaparecido y aquellos que se encontraban aún ahí. Tensiones entre los oficiales públicos que sugerían una huida colectiva y problemas de drogas y los padres de los desaparecidos estaban alcanzando un punto culmine. Rose ojeó a las dos madres antes de caminar nuevamente en la habitación de su desaparecida mejor amiga.

La policía había estado en la habitación, pero dejó la mayor de las cosas ahí. El edredón rosa de su amiga estaba tirado sobre la cama, claramente Ángela no había querido perturbar la habitación de su hija más de lo necesario. Rose se sentó en la cama tomó algunas de los archivos de la escuela de Shireen. Los ojeó, pero no había nada extraño o sorprendente en ellos. Entonces cruzó hacia el pequeño tocador que Shireen había colocado en la esquina. Sentándose, Rose miró los pequeños paquetes de maquillaje y las fotos de actores guapos que Shireen había coleccionado que cubrían enmarcaban el espejo. Rose pestañeó, un extraño boleto amarillo estaba en parte escondido bajo la caja de joyas de Shireen. Tomándolo, Rose frunció el ceño mientras lo leía: Museo del Circo de Spellman. Eso no encajaba con Shireen para nada; ella odiaba a los payasos y los evadía como a la plaga. Rose frunció el ceño y dobló el boleto, guardándolo en su bolsillo. Poniéndose de pie, Rose le dio una última mirada a la habitación antes de reunirse con su madre en la sala de estar.

Su madre estaba hablando acerca de un show reciente en la tele, mientras caminaban de vuelta a su apartamento. Ya estaban casi en casa cuando Rose lo vio. Ella se encontraba en la escalera entre niveles cuando el payaso cruzó el patio, llevando un globo rojo brillante en sus manos. Rose pestañeó en sorpresa ante la extraña visión, pero entonces se había ido.

"Rose," Jackie llamó desde la puerta de su apartamento, "Ya vamos."

"Ya voy mama," Rose contestó poniendo al payaso fuera de sus pensamientos y reuniéndose con su madre en su apartamento.

Rose no pensó acerca del payaso hasta que estaba en la escuela dos días más tarde. Todos en la Secundaria de la Calle Jericó estaban hablando sobre las desapariciones y sus teorías. Rose puso sus ojos en blanco cuando el payaso de la clase comenzó a bromear sobre abducciones alienígenas, pero el profesor lo calló. Suspirando, Rose miró por la ventana y dio un fuerte jadeo cuando el mismo payaso vestido en rojo, azul y amarillo caminó a través del patio delantero llevando su globo rojo. Rose miró de vuelta a su profesor durante un momento, intentando decidir si debería decir algo, pero entonces se volvió para ver nada en el jardín. Sharon, la chica linda de descendencia Africana junto a ella pateó su zapato ligeramente para captar la atención de Rose.

"¿Estás bien?" Sharon preguntó suavemente. "Te vez realmente pálida."

"Estoy bien," Rose le aseguró con una sonrisa.

"Preocupada por Shireen, ¿cierto?" Sharon preguntó, sus rasgos se entristecieron.

"Claro," Rose respondió con un suspiro, pero no pudo ignorar el frío peso que se colocó en su estómago.

El resto del día pasó muy lentamente para Rose quien se sintió demasiado despierta para sentarse tranquila y absorber las palabras del profesor. Rose garabateó en su cuaderno, mirando hacia al patio cada cierto rato, a la vez esperando y temiendo ver al payaso otra vez. La campana final liberó a los estudiantes y Rose caminó a través de la puerta principal lentamente con sus cosas. Entonces oyó una risa gutural, como nada que nunca le hubiese escuchado a un estudiante o profesor hacer. El sonido era siniestro… de alguna forma lo supo y Rose cambió de dirección a tiempo para ver a Sharon ingresando al baño.

"¿Sharon?" Rose llamó. "¿Eras esa tú riendo?"

Rose entró al baño y buscó en la pequeña habitación a Sharon. Un bolso estaba tirado en el suelo con lápices y papel saliendo de él. Nadie contestó cuando Rose llamó. Caminando hacia adelante, Rose empujó la puerta del primero de los tres cubículos, estaba vacío. Llamó por Sharon nuevamente mientras abría el segundo cubículo, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Rose abrió el tercer y final cubículo, mirando hacia el vacío en donde debería haber una persona.

"¿Sharon?" Rose llamó, su voz débil y desesperada.

La risa gutural repentinamente vino de detrás suyo y Rose se volteó para ver al payaso con la cara pintada de blanco y una gran sonrisa pintada parado a plena vista en el espejo. El reflejo le miró calmadamente mientras Rose jadeó y volteó a ver tras de sí, pero no había nadie en la habitación con ella. Volteó nuevamente al espejo, el payaso aún se hallaba ahí.

"¿Qué eres?" Rose preguntó. "¿Cómo estás hacienda eso?"

"Todo lo que quiero," el payaso dijo en una voz rasposa, "es darte un globo."

La mano del payaso que estaba sosteniendo el globo rojo repentinamente se estiró hacia ella y pasó a través de la superficie del espejo. El globo floto sólo a pulgadas de Rose un momento antes de que ella saltara hacia atrás.

"Eso no puede ser real."

"Sólo toma el globo," el payaso dijo con una sonrisa."

La puerta del baño repentinamente se abrió y uno de los profesores mujeres entró.

"Tyler," la voz claramente sorprendida, "¿no deberías estar yendo a casa?

Rose miró de nuevo al espejo, pero el payaso y el globo se habían ido. Parpadeando tomó un poco de aire y asintió a la maestra.

"Sí, claro," Rose señaló a la bolsa caída en el suelo y añadió," alguien dejó caer sus cosas."

"Las llevaré a las cosas perdidas," la maestra dijo con un deje de impaciencia, "ahora muévete."

Rose se precipitó fuera del baño y afuera hacia el patio. Volviéndose miró de vuelta a la escuela con una expresión de miedo.

"Quizás me estoy volviendo loca," Rose se susurró a sí misma.

Rose comenzó a caminar a la estación del autobús, mirando alrededor de ella constantemente y envolvió su mano en la correa de su bolsa. Un grupo de sus compañeros estaban esperando en la esquina por el autobús, conversando como si nada fuese mal. Rose se unió al grupo en intentó relajarse, pero entonces vio un destello de amarillo y rojo en la esquina de su ojo. A través de la calle había un pequeño parque y parado ahí sonriéndole estaba el payaso.

"Rose," una voz junto a ella dijo, "¡Rose!"

Se volteó para ver a Mickey Smith, un chico alto de piel oscura que había crecido con ella mirándola con preocupación. Él había vivido cerca de la Comunidad Powell con su abuela y era unos pocos años mayor que Rose.

"Perdón Mickey," Dijo Rose sonriendo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien," le aseguró Rose."

Mickey asintió y miró alrededor del grupo. Frunció el ceño repentinamente y miró a la calle mientras su autobús se acercaba.

"Oye, ¿Ha visto alguien a Sharon?"

"Probablemente tomará el próximo autobús," uno de los otros estudiantes dijo.

"Deberíamos quedarnos juntos en este momento," Mickey dijo a los demás.

"Sólo porque seas mayor…" Michael de tres apartamento más abajo comenzó a decir hasta que Rose lo cortó.

"No," dijo Rose repentinamente, "Mickey tiene razón. Deberíamos estar cuidando unos de otros hasta que la policía encuentre a los demás." Tomó una pausa mientras respiraba, "No necesitamos a más de nosotros desapareciendo como Shireen."

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras abordaban el autobús, pero Rose notó que todos permanecieron y se sentaron juntos y cerca durante el viaje a casa.


	2. Boletos por Todas Partes

La Chica Rubia

Por CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Traducido por LittleSelene

Capítulo Dos: Boletos En Todas Partes

Disclaimer: No poseo Doctor Who, Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane ni Torchwood.

Nota de la Autora: Se me ocurrió que no todos ven las Aventuras de Sarah Jane, las primeras aventuras de Rose en la tierra van a estar basadas en episodios de Sarah Jane, pero sin el beneficio de una supercomputadora o un labial sónico. Sí, he dicho aventuras en plural.

Como Rose había temido, la policía llegó intentando encontrar a Sharon quien había desaparecido de la escuela. La bolsa de libros encontrada en el baño fue identificada como suya, pero nadie había visto a la chica desde el final de las clases. Jackie Tyler no había estado encantada cuando un oficial sentó a su hija y comenzó a hacerle una larga serie de preguntas. Rose había intentado mantenerse calma y contestarlas, pero retener lo del payaso. Ella estaba segura de que lo había visto, pero cuando el oficial le dijo que las cámaras CCTV en la escuela no habían visto a nadie entrar al baño, excepto Sharon, Rose y la maestra decidió mantenerse callada. Un payaso que nadie más puede ver no era una cosa buena del todo y una pequeña parte de Rose se preguntaba nuevamente si no se estaba simplemente volviendo loca. Quizás encontrar aquel boleto de museo con la casa del payaso combinado con el estrés estaba haciéndole ver cosas.

Cuando la policía dejó el apartamento, Jackie hizo la cena favorita de Rose y conversó animadamente intentando mantener a su hija distraída. Mickey se les unió para la cena y se unió en el plan de distracción de Jackie el cual falló completamente. Finalmente Rose les sonrió a ambos y les aseguro que estaba bien, sólo cansada. En cuanto dejó la habitación para ir a la cama, Rose pudo oír a Jackie empacando algunas de las sobras para que Mickey le llevara a su abuela. Rose no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante eso.

Suspirando, Rose se recostó en su cama y sacó una croquera. Ella amaba dibujar, pero nunca dejaba a nadie mirar en el cuaderno, ni siquiera a Shireen. Cuidadosamente, Rose comenzó a dibujar al payaso, dejando a su mente divagar sobre el problema en su cabeza. Un golpe en su puerta le hizo mirar y abrirla. Mickey entró en la habitación y rio entre dientes.

"Rose desordenada," dijo.

"Tú no puedes hablar," dijo Rose con una sonrisa, "Señor tengo catorce, pero vivo en un nido."

"¿Por qué llamas a mi habitación así?"

"Porque me recuerda a un nido de cuervos, cosas por todos lados y piezas brillantes expuestas o en tu caso controles de videojuegos."

"Como sea", Mickey respondió mientras se encogía de hombros, "de todas formas me voy a casa y quería ver que estuvieses bien."

"Estoy bien Mickey," Rose espetó, "deja de comportarte como mi hermano mayor, no eres tanto mayor sabes."

Rose se arrepintió cuando Mickey bajó la cara y suspiró, "Perdón Mickey. Yo solo estoy-"

"Preocupada," Mickey dijo, "Shireen era tu mejor amiga y pasabas un montón de rato con Sharon también. Además la policía hablando contigo no pudo haber hecho las cosas más fácil."

"Sí," Rose asintió, "supongo que sí."

Ellos estuvieron en silencio por un momento antes de que Mickey repitiera sus buenas noches y dejara su habitación. Rose abrió su croquera nuevamente y miró a la cara del payaso. Temblando. Rose cerró el cuaderno y lo tiró a través de la habitación. Ella colocó sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho, y se envolvió con sus brazos, intentando no temblar.

El siguiente día se sintió demasiado largo, Rose había apenas dormido la noche anterior y se notaba. Los profesores parecieron darle algo de espacio dado que todos habían oído que ella había con la policía, pero todos sus compañeros querían oír los rumores. Rose pasó parte de la clase sólo mirando a los escritorios vacíos de Shireen y Sharon. Cuando llegó el almuerzo, Rose se movió y sentó en el escritorio de Sharon como por impulso. Abriéndolo, se sorprendió de encontrar uno de los archivos de Sharon adentro. Un pequeño trozo de papel casi cae al suelo, pero Rose lo alcanzó rápidamente. Jadeó; era el mismo boleto que había encontrado en la habitación de Shireen. Mordiendo su labio, Rose consideró decírselo a la policía, pero se encontró de nuevo con el mismo problema de antes. Las demás personas no podían ver al payaso.

Rose caminó a la estación lentamente, esperando evadir el rumoreo principal del grupo que había estado intentando hablar con ella todo el día. Ella tan sólo no tenía la energía ahora mismo y parecía demasiado estúpido. Su mejor amiga estaba perdida y otros estaban desapareciendo también. El boleto la molestaba ya que ambas chicas tenían uno como ese, pero quizás sólo era una corazonada tonta. Rose miro hacia arriba al acercarse a la estación, pero se congeló. Un payaso se encontraba parado ahí y entregando boletos a los niños esperando por el autobús. Ella no pudo respirar mientras que la misma risa gutural parecía llenar el ambiente. Rose se quedó completamente quieta mientras el payaso se giró hacia ella y saludó. No tenía un globo, pero Rose estaba segura de que era el mismo payaso, rojo, azul y amarillo con una sonrisa pintada. Repentinamente alguien tomó su mano y la tiró hacia el autobús.

"Vamos Rose," dijo Mickey, "le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti."

Rose comenzó a respirar nuevamente cuando subió al autobús y este se alejó de la estación. Volteándose hacia Mickey estaba por decirte todo en esperanza de que él le asegurara que no estaba loca, excepto que entonces lo vio guardar uno de los boletos en su bolsillo. Entonces las palabras tan sólo parecieron desvanecerse de su mente y todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí en blanco.

Esa noche Rose ni siquiera intentó dormir, en vez de eso se sentó en su cama con su cuaderno de dibujos dibujando cualquier cosa que viniese a su mente con la esperanza de evitar dormir. Estaba segura de que si caía dormida su madre la encontraría desaparecida al día siguiente. Muy de mañana Rose dejó su habitación y entró a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno para su madre. Jackie Tyler entró en la cocina quince minutos más tarde y frunció el ceño al ver a su hija. El cabello de Rose se hallaba hacia atrás en una simple trenza que dejaba ver su cara pálida y las oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos.

"¿Querida?"

"Buenos días, mama," dijo Rose con una leve y cansada sonrisa.

Jackie se acercó rápidamente y pudo su mano en la frente de Rose. Rose dejó escapar una risita ante el gesto, botando de su jugo.

"No tienes fiebre, pero te vez horrible. Hoy día te quedarás en casa," dijo Jackie firmemente, "llamaré enferma."

"Estaré bien, mamá," Rose le dijo a su madre, "este trabajo en la tienda es Bueno para ti, tengo once años y puedo quedarme en casa sola por algunas horas."

"Rose," Jackie comenzó, pero Rose negó con su cabeza.

"De verdad, mamá, estaré bien."

"Llamaré por ti entonces," Jackie dijo levemente, moviéndose hacia el teléfono.

Rose escuchó mientras su madre la reportaba enferma mientras ella mordisqueaba su tostada. Su madre fue por los huevos que Rose había cocinado y comenzó a llenarse ella misma. Ella podía sentir a su madre mirándola e intentó actuar normal, sólo un poco enferma. Jackie limpió la cocina y junto sus cosas para ir a trabajar.

"Descansa un poco, Rose," Jackie le dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta.

"Lo intentaré, mamá," Rose prometió, cruzando sus dedos detrás de su espalda y sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Luego de que su madre se fuera, Rose se sentó frente a la ventana delantera con su cuaderno de dibujos y la tele encendida. Comenzó a dibujar cosas aleatorias y observó a los otros niños comenzar a alejarse del condominio. Mickey se detuvo y la saludó con la mano. Rose comenzó a saludarle de vuelta cuando vio al payaso con el globo rojo caminar en el patio de centro. Rose se alejó de la ventana y cruzó la puerta, aún en su bata de levantarse. Apresurándose al corredor, Rose le gritó una advertencia a Mickey. Su amigo se giró justo cuando el payaso lo alcanzó. La mano de Mickey tocó el globo y él se desvaneció. Rose dio una bocanada de aire y miró alrededor del patio intentando verlo. Entonces el payaso giró y la miró, Sonriéndole. Devolviéndose, Rose entró a su apartamento y cerró la puerta.

Rose se apoyó contra la puerta jadeando y temblando. Después de un momento se apresuró a su habitación y se colocó unos jeans y una camiseta. Tomó su cuaderno de dibujos donde había dibujado al payaso varias veces y sus llaves. Mirando por la ventana, Rose suspiró aliviada al ver que el payaso se había ido. Empacando sus cosas en un bolso, Rose arrancó una hoja del cuaderno que tuviese un dibujo del payaso y escribió un mensaje para su madre.

"Mamá, he estado viendo a un extraño payaso con un globo. Lo vi antes de que Sharon desapareciera y vi a Mickey desaparecer cuando estaba cerca de él. Un momento él estaba ahí y entonces se había ido. La única cosa que he encontrado es que Sharon, Shireen y Mickey tenían un boleto para el Museo del Circo de Spellman. Yo comencé a ver al payaso cuando tomé el de Shireen. El payaso ha estado acercándose más a mí así que necesito hacer algo. Voy a la policía a decirles, pero si no me creen voy a ir al museo de Spellman. Si desaparezco también lo siento y te amo, intenta convencerlo que deben revisar."

"Oh, no me estoy acercando," una voz gutural dijo desde detrás de Rose, "ya estoy aquí."

Rose se agachó rápidamente y rodó bajo la mesa del comedor cuando oyó la voz, sin siquiera voltear atrás. Se puso de pie rápidamente cuando alcanzó el otro lado, más cerca de la puerta. El payaso se encontraba parado al otro lado, el globo estirada hacia donde ella había estado.

"Pequeña y veloz niña rubia," el payaso rio, "pero no te ayudará."

Rose no contestó, sabía que no importaba. Se apresuró fuera de la puerta y la cerró tras de sí antes de recordar que no mantendría al payaso dentro ni fuera del apartamento. Metiendo sus llaves en su bolso corrió tan rápido como pudo por los escalones y hacia el camino principal.

Rose corrió por lo que pareció una hora antes de finalmente bajar la velocidad. Dejó de respirar antes de mirar alrededor para orientarse. Rose tragó con dificultad y miró atrás suyo, mordiendo su labio Rose se recordó a sí misma que llorar no serviría de nada. Ahora mismo ella sólo quería acurrucarse en su cama y llorar, pero la atraparía seguro. Su única alternativa, la última alternativa de sus amigos era que ella siguiera intentando resolver esto. Tomando una bocanada honda, Rose comenzó a moverse hacia la cabina de teléfono y sacó el número del policía que había hablado con ella el día anterior. Rose esperó pacientemente mientras la llamara era transferida. Ella le dijo al hombre que había visto a un payaso alrededor las veces que los niños habían desaparecido y que uno la estaba siguiendo a ella ahora. Rose le dio crédito al hombre por haberla escuchado el tiempo que él lo hizo sin haber colgado, pero finalmente él le dijo que hacer bromas mientras sus amigos estaban desaparecidos no era lo correcto. Rose comenzó a temblar nuevamente cuando el hombre insistió que las cámaras no habían grabado a ningún payaso en la escuela o en la Comunidad Powell cuando los otros niños habían desaparecido. Entonces la línea se cortó. Rose apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta de la cabina de teléfono, intentando no llorar.

"Tengo once años de edad," Rose murmuró, "y algo que ninguno de los adultos puede ver me persigue y a mis amigos. No es justo."

Sacando el boleto, Rose revisó la dirección y comenzó a moverse hacia la estación de subterráneo más cercana. Intentó evadir llamar la atención, ya que era un día de escuela y ella se encontraba afuera buscando a un… no tenía idea qué. Rose se mantuvo con la multitud tanto como pudo antes de alcanzar su estación final. Revisando el pequeño mapa en el boleto nuevamente, Rose camino hacia su objetivo. Se detuvo al otro lado de la calle y miró hacia el edificio pintado de azul. Tenía elegante puertas arqueadas y las palabras Museo del Circo pintadas en rojo y amarillo sobre el arco. Desde su ángulo, Rose pudo ver que pinturas de payasos enmarcaban la puerta lo cual no la hizo sentir nada mejor. La peor parte era que no veía a nadie entrar ni salir.

Tomando un hondo respiro, Rose se ordenó un poco y sacó un cuaderno de su bolso. El plan era simple, pretender ser una estudiante haciendo un reporte sobre payasos y esperar averiguar algo o al menos esperar que el payaso no fuera del tipo que come niños. El plan de apoyo era simple también; si no llegaba a casa su madre llamaría a la policía por la nota y el policía que llamó pensaría sobre lo que ella le había dicho. Básicamente, Rose Tyler estaba en muy graves problemas y lo sabía.


	3. Museo del Circo

La Chica Rubia

Por CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Traducido por LittleSelene

Capítulo Tres: Museo del Circo.

Disclaimer: No poseo Doctor Who, Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane ni Torchwood.

Nota de la Autora: He estado realmente complacida con las respuestas a esta historia, por favor déjenme saber sus ideas ya que no he decidido completamente la historia de Rose antes de que viaje con El Doctor. Sí tengo algunos planes épicos para ella así que manténganse atentos.

El Museo del Circo de Spellman era sólo tan pavoroso como Rose esperaba. Las puertas de vidrio arqueadas del frente crujieron horripilantemente cuando entró. Carteles de circo colgaban de la gran puerta de entrada, pero estaban desgastados por los años y el calor. Rose dudó por un largo momento antes de abrir las puertas interiores. El interior del museo estaba pintado rojo y azul, pero los colores estaban desgastados dándole un aire antiguo y no de manera positiva. Animales de felpa y un muñeco de payaso sonriente dominaban la habitación de entrada. Viejas fotos y recortes de periódico colgaban de las paredes en exhibidores. Todo estaba cubierto con una capa de polvo y ella tuvo el más extraño sentimiento de que la gente no se suponía que viniese aquí realmente, que este lugar era sólo un show. Rose se detuvo junto a la puerta he intentó parecer calmada mientras sacaba el boleto.

"¿Hola?" Rose llamó en la silenciosa habitación, "Tengo un boleto de entrada al museo."

Ella entró lentamente y miró alrededor. No había nadie en la habitación ni una garita para la venta de boletos. Este lugar se estaba poniendo más y más raro a cada momento, qué tipo de museo viejo da boletos gratuitos, pero no tiene otros para vender además. Varios corredores oscuros partían de la habitación principal, pero ella no pudo ver mucho más lejos por ellos.

"¡Bienvenida!" Una voz a su derecha dijo repentinamente.

Rose se volteó para ver a un hombre alto parado bajo un pequeño foco de luz que ella estaba segura que no estaba ahí un momento antes. Él estaba vestido en un elegante traje de presentador y su sombrero de copa se encontraba inclinado en su cabeza. Por un momento se mantuvo quieto, antes de moverse dramáticamente con un floreo.

"Bienvenido al Mágico Museo del Circo y la historia del más fabuloso entretenimiento familiar de Spellman."

El extraño hombre se movió lentamente, dando pasos deliberadamente hacia el exhibidor cercano, pero sin quitar nunca los ojos de Rose. Sus ojos eran oscuros como su cabello y el foco hacía sus afilados rasgos aún más pronunciados. Algo en su cara hizo a Rose sentirse muy pequeña e indefensa. Mientras hablaba, su cara no denotaba ninguna emoción y sus ojos permanecieron fríos y distantes.

"Los juglares y acróbatas de la Antigua Roma," Spellman dijo mientras hacía un ademán exagerado hacia una maqueta de un coliseo romano. Spellman se movió nuevamente hacia una gran pintura de un campo de batalla. "El padre del circo moderno, lo creas o no fue un Sargento Mayor de infantería montada." Spellman hizo sonar los tacones de sus zapatos mientras decía esto.

"¿Es usted el señor Spellman?"

"Elijah Spellman a su servicio mi querida niña," Spellman dijo, removiendo su sombrero y ofreciéndole una graciosa reverencia a Rose.

Rose forzó una sonrisa y dio valientemente un paso al frente con su boleto. "Gracias señor Spellman, mi nombre es Rose Tyler. Vine aquí porque estoy haciendo un reporte sobre payasos. Mi madre recogió este boleto para mí así que parecía un buen lugar para empezar."

"Ah, la princesa del anillo de aserrín," Spellman contestó. "Por aquí por favor."

Spellman no esperó ningún movimiento por parte de Rose, pero pasó junto a ella rápidamente hacia otro de los pasillos que salían de la entrada principal. El foco de luz lo siguió en su camino dejando a Rose parada sola en un rincón oscuro. Rose dudó por una fracción de segundo antes de seguir al extraño hombre más adentro en el museo.

Él guio a Rose hacia una gran habitación con las misma paredes pintadas brillantemente, pero en exhibición hacían seis payasos de tamaño real con luminosos atuendos y maquillaje. Algunos eran payasos tipo vagabundo con ropas parchadas y de tamaño demasiado grande y grandes sonrisas pintadas, pero otros estaban en elegantes trajes de arlequín con las caras pintadas con gran estilo. Uno de los lados de la habitación estaba cubierto con un inmenso mural de una cara de payaso pintada blanco y negro, con una gran lágrima. Rose siguió a Spellman en la habitación hacia un estante lleno de muñecos de payasos y carteles.

"La humanidad siempre ha necesitado a alguien para hacerlos reír," Spellman dijo mientras volteaba dramáticamente a verla, "Esclavos o reyes. Los faraones tenían bromistas, así como los Nativos Americanos. Nosotros teníamos arlequines y en la Edad Media al bufón."

Rose hizo como si escribiese las palabras de Spellman en su cuaderno, titubeando en sacar sus ojos de él, pero más preocupada en no delatarse. Ella volteó a mirar alrededor de la habitación mientras Spellman hablaba sobre los varios tipos de payasos en la historia alrededor del globo. Entonces se detuvo, una pequeña pintura que había estado detrás suyo captó su atención. Una larga flauta o pito de algún tipo colgaba debajo de ella. Rose dejó de escribir y dio un paso más cerca de la pintura, olvidando por un momento que su espalda estaba expuesta a Spellman. La pintura contenía una figura en amarillo, rojo y azul tocando una flauta similar a la que colgaba debajo. A un lado de la figura habían figuras mucho más pequeñas que estaban reunidas en una larga fila. La imagen era familiar, pero Rose no pudo situar de dónde la conocía.

"El Flautista de Hamelin," Spellman dijo detrás de ella, "La leyenda dice que el flautista llegó a la ciudad de Hamelin cuando estaba llena de ratas y logró un acuerdo con los ciudadanos. Él usó su flauta mágica para guiar a las ratas al río en donde se ahogaron, liberando Hamelin. Cuando había cumplido su servicio, los aldeanos se reusaron a pagarle la suma acordada y el juró venganza. Volvió luego y usó el poder de su flauta para guiar a los niños de la aldea hacia afuera, quienes nunca volvieron."

Spellman se posó detrás de Rose y rio, "Esa pintura es la más antigua y la más correcta del Flautista de Hamelin. Los colores de su disfraz significan que él era un artista itinerante." Spellman se acercó más cerca de la oreja de Rose, "Pero me temo que incluso los payasos tienen sus días malos."

Rose tragó con dificultad y se volteó a ver a Spellman, "El Flautista de Hamelin es una buena historia, señor Spellman. Nos recuerda pagar a los demás lo que les debemos." Rose caminó algunos pasos como mirando a las otras exhibiciones, "¿Cree usted que la historia pudo haber tenido una fuente real? ¿Cree usted que había algo así como un payaso que se llevó a los niños lejos en aquel entonces?"

Rose se volteó para encarar a Spellman, solo para no encontrarlo. Entonces la risa llenó la habitación vacía, vibrando a través del aire. Rose llamó a Spellman, intentando mantener su voz baja y calma. Cerró su cuaderno y estaba devolviéndolo a su mochila cuando repentinamente uno de los payasos en exhibición agarró su brazo. Rose gritó mientras el payaso giraba su cuerpo hacia ella. Ella tropezó y vio a los otros payasos en la habitación comenzar a moverse. Los seis payasos giraron a mirarla y le sonrieron lentamente. Rose tiró frenéticamente y arañó el brazo que estaba sujetándola. Los payasos dieron lentos y tambaleantes pasos hacia ella y Rose tiró más fuerte. Estaban casi sobre ella cuando finalmente se liberó. Rose se apuró hacia el corredor y corrió ciegamente. Girando en una esquina bruscamente, gritó al encontrarse cara a cara con un sonriente Spellman.

Rose retrocedió contra la muralla por instinto lo que sólo hizo a Spellman sonreír más. Era una terrible sonrisa, el tipo que refleja el disfrute de cosas que los otros odian y temen. Rose abrió y cerró sus puños mientras se recordaba a sí misma respirar. Spellman la miró reunir valor calmadamente, para nada impresionado.

"¿Quién eres?" Rose preguntó, "¿Qué eres y qué quieres?"

"¿Quién soy?" Spellman repitió divertido.

La imagen de Spellman cambió repentinamente como humo y una figura vestida como El Flautista de Hamelin repentinamente se paró en frente de Rose. El traje azul, amarillo y rojo destacaba en vez de esconder su siniestra sonrisa. "Yo soy El Flautista de Hamelin que se llevó a los niños de toda una ciudad y ha hecho estremecer los corazones de padres por más de siete siglos."

Entonces la imagen cambió en frente de Rose, creciendo más grande y alta en un instante. Rose jadeó mientras el mismo payaso que había estado viendo repentinamente se encontró en frente de ella, sosteniendo el globo rojo. Su sonrisa creció horriblemente, mostrando dientes afilados mientras que se acercaba a ella. "Y ahora," dijo con su voz raposa, "Soy El Extraño Bob el Payaso que se lleva a los niños en el segundo que sus madres dejan de mirar."

"¿Mis amigos? Rose susurró.

"Ellos están durmiendo en algún lugar entre este mundo y otro," el payaso siseó las palabras con una terrible sonrisa, "la niña en el baño, el niño en el patio central y tantos otros, pero han sido siete siglos y luego de un tiempo ellos sólo desaparecen."

El Extraño Bobo caminó más cerca de Rose y susurró, "Yo soy la cosa que vive en los rincones más oscuros. Yo soy la pesadilla que nunca olvidas. Yo soy la sombra arrastrándose en tu habitación. Yo soy todas esas cosas y más. Yo soy todo lo que tú más temes y ahora Rose Tyler tú eres mía para alimentarme."

Rose casi gritó mientras los payasos comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella nuevamente y El Extraño Bob retrocedió para mirarla. El Extraño Bob rio entre dientes mientras los payasos marchaban hacia Rose y entonces tiró su cabeza hacia atrás riendo. Rose cerró sus ojos fuertemente, pero entonces un zumbido llenó la sala y fue inmediatamente seguido por pequeñas explosiones y estallidos. El Extraño Bob miró hacia otro lado hacia los sonidos de estallidos que estaban viniendo de los payasos. Rose abrió sus ojos y vio que los payasos estaban brillando y congelados en su lugar, apenas capaces de mover sus articulaciones. Entonces una gran mano cálida tomó la pequeña de Rose. Ella volteó a ver un par de fríos ojos azules mirándola.


	4. ¿Doctor quién?

La Chica Rubia

Por CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Capítulo Cuatro: ¿Doctor Quién?

Disclaimer: No poseo Doctor Who, Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane ni Torchwood.

Nota de la Autora: Hey a todos, odio pedir reviews, pero estoy escribiendo algo tan largo y diferente de cualquier otra cosa que haya visto en los fan fiction de Doctor Who que la retroalimentación es realmente útil. ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo con la pequeña Rose? ¿Son los cambios que están ocurriendo en Rose creíbles dado su canon? ¿Qué hay que la interacción de Nueve con la niña Rose en este capítulo? Déjenme saber.

Su salvador mantuvo un agarre apretando de su mano mientras la halaba pasado El Extraño Bob. Rose rosó al payaso mientras corría tan rápido como podía junto con el hombre. Tras de ella pudo oír al Extraño Bob gritando algo, pero el latir de su corazón sonaba demasiado fuerte en sus propios oídos como para dejarle entender las palabras. El hombre sosteniendo su mano parecía conocer otro camino hacia afuera mientras la guiaba hacia otro corredor y hacia una pequeña puerta de servicio. Se detuvieron justo en frente de ella y él apuntó un tubo plateado en su mano libre hacia la puerta. Brilló azul en la punta, hubo un extraño zumbido y entonces el seguro hizo un click al abrirse. Él empujó la puerta y empujó a Rose afuera hacia el callejón frente a él. Volteando de ella, cerró la puerta tras ellos y sostuvo el tubo nuevamente, haciendo brillar la luz azul en el seguro.

Él no dijo nada, pero sostuvo la mano de Rose nuevamente y comenzó a moverse por el callejón. Rose no dijo nada mientras trabajaba por mantener el paso con sus pasos mucho más largos. Unas pocas calles más abajo, el hombre se detuvo y soltó su mano. Jadeando, Rose se dejó caer contra la muralla del callejón. Luego de recuperar el aliento, ella miró al hombre hacia arriba. Él estaba mirando abajo hacia ella con una expresión curiosa y ligeramente divertida. Él era un hombre alto usando jeans negros, un jersey y una chaqueta de cuero completamente negra. Él hombre colocó el tubo plateado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y entonces metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Gracias," dijo Rose repentinamente. Ella tragó con dificultad y añadió, "Quiero decir realmente gracias."

"De nada," dijo el hombre, "¿No estás herida, no?

"No," dijo Rose negando con su cabeza, "Sólo agitada," Rose se detuvo, "No me tomó sólo como a los demás, El Extraño Bob quería asustarme primero."

"Bueno tú eres interesante," dijo el hombre, "Recién fuiste atacada y aun intentas deducirlo todo."

Rose miró su sonrisa y se río levemente.

"Perdón, los últimos días… bueno eso es todo lo que he sido capaz de hacer." Rose puso una hebra suelta de su cabello tras su oreja, "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Yo soy el Doctor," dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y Rose tuvo la impresión de que había estado esperando que ella preguntara eso.

"¿Doctor quién?

"Sólo el Doctor," le dijo él, "Ahora no fui capaz de oír mucho así que dime qué sabes."

Rose le miro y vio que él se encontraba completamente serio y su sonrisa había sido remplazada con una mirada de concentración. Asintiendo, Rose tomó un hondo respiro, "Él mismo dijo que fue El Flautista de Hamelin siete siglos atrás quien se llevó a los niños de la ciudad de Hamelin. Los niños que toma terminan 'entre este mundo y otro' y si se quedan mucho tiempo desaparecen." Rose tomó otro respiro reuniendo sus pensamientos, "Puede cambiar su forma al menos un poco. Se veía normal cuando lo vi por primera vez voy, el Señor Spellman, pero entonces cambió su apariencia."

"¿Cómo se veía eso?" Preguntó el Doctor.

"Uh… humo," dijo Rose, "Su cuerpo como que se volvió humo antes… de volver a formarse"

"Lo resume," le dijo el Doctor con un asentimiento, "¿Qué más?"

"¡Oh esos payasos! No sé si eran robots o-"

"Muñecos bajo control telequinético," el Doctor proveyó, "Usé mi destornillador sónico para sellar las uniones."

"¿Usaste qué?"

"Destornillador sónico, pero ahora no es el momento. ¿Qué más? ¿Qué te hizo venir aquí?"

"El Boleto," Rose dijo repentinamente y buscó en su bolsa para sacar el ahora desgastado y doblado boleto. "Encontré esto en las cosas de mi amiga Shireen después de que desapareció. Una de las chichas que desapareció tenía uno también y entonces un chico que conozco desapareció sólo unas horas después de obtener uno. El Extraño Bob estaba dándolos a los niños en mi área."

El Doctor se acercó a Rose y acercó el destornillados sónico cerca del boleto que ella sostenía. Él puso su mano sobre la suya para mantener el boleto quieto, sus ojos enfocándose intensamente en el boleto. Rose se mantuvo completamente quieta mientras el Doctor escaneaba la pieza de papel y ella lo estudiaba cuidadosamente. Él se veia como una persona normal, pero la manera en que hablaba dejaba claro que no lo era. Después de un momento puso de vuelta el destornillador sónico en su chaqueta y volvió a dar un paso atrás.

"Un rastro de energía en esto se transfiere a quien lo sostiene permitiendo a la entidad rastrearlos."

"Sólo los niños que tienen el boleto pueden ver al payaso cuando viene por ellos," Rose le dijo en una voz suave que hizo al Doctor tensarse levemente, "Intenté decirle a la policía sobre el payaso, pero nadie más lo ve y las cámaras no lo toman."

"El mismo rastro de energía lo enmascara," el Doctor le dijo, moviéndose en su lugar ante el cambio de ánimo de la niña.

Rose repentinamente dio un sollozo ahogado y se abrazó a sí misma mientras comenzaba a temblar. "Perdón," le dijo al Doctor, "Perdón sólo dame un momento."

"La adrenalina se está desvaneciendo," dijo el Doctor. "Sospecho que has tenido un par de días duros."

Rose soltó una carcajada sin humor ante su afirmación y asintió, "Sí supongo que podrías decir eso."

"¿Cuán segura estabas de que era Spellman?" El Doctor preguntó luego de que Rose de hubiese calmado y enderezado de pie.

"Completamente segura," Rose le dijo al Doctor.

"Pero fuiste de todas formas," el Doctor dijo apoyándose contra la muralla con una expresión curiosa.

"Intenté con la policía, les dije acerca de los boletos, pero ellos dijeron que no había ninguna evidencia de que los otros fueran alguna vez allí. No había evidencia de un payaso así que tan sólo pensaron que estaba bromeando. Le dejé una nota a mi madre de que estaba yendo allí así que si yo desaparecía también… quizás ellos tendrían que ir a mirar. Ellos no podían ver al payaso así que necesitaba forzar una razón."

"Podrías haber sido tomada," el Doctor le recordó.

"Estaba viniendo tras de mí, sabía que yo estaba mirando y continuó sonriendo mientras tomaba a mis amigos. Me saludó y vino a mi casa." Rose tragó con dificultad, "Estaba aterrada, no podía dormir y apenas podía comer, pero no iba a esconderme en una esquina llorando mientras venía tras de mí."

"No estoy seguro si eso fue valiente o estúpido."

"Probablemente ambos," Rose admitió con una risa suave. "Estoy feliz de que hallas aparecido."

"Ese boleto," dijo el Doctor, "Dámelo."

"Eso no ayudará; Shireen no lo tenía con ella cuando fue tomada."

"Lo sé," el Doctor asintió, "Pero puedo usar esa marca de energía para descubrir qué es esa cosa y detenerla. Si tus amigos no han desaparecido aún pueden ser traídos de vuelta."

"¿Descubrir qué es?" Rose preguntó, "¿Cómo podrías hacer eso? ¿Quién eres?"

"Te dijo que soy el Doctor y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber."

El Doctor miró a Rose y la observó pro un momento antes de buscar en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta de cuero. Sacó un pequeño disco redondo cerca del tamaño de una moneda con pequeños engranajes que rodeaban una piedra azul. Había un pequeño agujero en uno de los lados por el cual el doctor pasó un cordón, dejándolo colgando como un pendiente. El Doctor puso el destornillador sónico cerca del disco y este zumbó y brilló azul por un momento.

"Ven aquí," el Doctor dijo señalándole a Rose que se acercara mientras se dejaba caer sobre una rodilla para estar más cerca de su nivel. Cuando ella se movió hacia adelante, el Doctor puso el extraño nuevo collar alrededor de su cuello y ató las puntas del cordón juntas. Cayó suavemente sobre el pecho de Rose, "No durará mucho, probablemente sólo veinticuatro horas, pero por ese periodo de tiempo te escudará contra la marca de energía. Lo verás, pero él no será capaz de afectarte o tomarte."

"¿Sólo veinticuatro horas?" Rose preguntó levemente alarmada.

"Él ya no estará aquí luego de veinticuatro horas," el Doctor le prometió con una sonrisa maniaca, "Créeme."

Entonces el Doctor dio un salto y se dirigió hacia la dirección opuesta. Entonces repentinamente paró y la miró de vuelta.

"No pregunté, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Rose Tyler."

"Encantado de conocerte Rose Tyler, pero ahora es hora de que vayas a casa."

Rose le miró por un momento antes de finalmente asentir y dirigirse fuera del callejón. El sonido de la ciudad se posó alrededor suyo y ella se relajó ante el peso del extraño collar que usaba. Viendo una estación, Rose sacó su pase y se apresuró hacia allá, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en días. Se detuvo cuando alcanzó la estación y miró atrás a través de la calle hacia el callejón. El extraño Doctor no se encontraba en ningún sitio a la vista.


	5. Globos Rojos

La Chica Rubia

Por CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Capítulo Cinco: Globos Rojos.

Disclaimer: No poseo Doctor Who, Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane ni Torchwood.

Nota de la Autora: ¡Gracias a todos por la retroalimentación! La visión general parece ser que he hecho un buen trabajo con la joven Rose y las interacciones entre ella y el Doctor están funcionando hasta ahora. Esta historia aún tiene un largo camino por recorrer así que por favor continúen dándome sus ideas. Esta historia va a seguir a Rose hasta la edad de diecisiete y tengo dos aventuras alienígenas planeadas para ella en ese tiempo. ¡Así que realmente continúen leyendo!

Rose había ido a casa como el Doctor le había dicho, sosteniendo su nuevo collar todo el camino de vuelta a la comunidad Powell. Era temprano por la tarde y su madre no volvería demasiado pronto. Con suerte, Jackie nunca sabría que Rose no se había quedado en casa todo el día. Rose entró en su pequeño apartamento y miró alrededor con cuidado. El comedor estaba un poco desordenado por su frenética huida del Extraño Bob con sillas fuera de lugar. Se detuvo y repitió el nombre en su cabeza. Era extraño, pero nombrar al una vez misterioso enemigo había ayudado con su miedo. No podía dudar que era real, pero ahora había alguien afuera combatiéndolo y quien creía todo lo que ella le había dicho. Sonriendo, Rose ordenó las sillas y tomó la nota que le había dejado a Jackie, rompiéndola en pedazos y tirándola en la basura.

Rose volvió a su habitación y se cambió a ropa más cómoda antes de tirarse en su cama. Sacó su cuaderno de dibujos y comenzó a bosquejar. No fue hasta diez minutos más tarde que la somnolienta Rose Tyler notó que estaba dibujando al Doctor. Riendo, Rose se enfocó en su dibujo, sombreando cuidadosamente la figura apoyada contra la muralla del callejón con sus brazos cruzados. Fue sólo una hora y media después cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió y cerró nuevamente.

Rose se paró de la cama y se apresuró hacia la sala de estar. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su madre, Rose la sostuvo fuertemente. Jackie rio y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de su hija.

"Hola cariño," Jackie dijo con una risa suave, "veo que te sientes mejor."

"Mucho," Rose contestó con una gran y honesta sonrisa que hizo a Jackie relajarse.

Rose soltó su agarre lo suficiente para permitir a Jackie arrodillarse frente a ella. Jackie sujetó la frente de Rose y examinó la cara de su hija que aún mostraba signos de cansancio, pero algo había desaparecido de los ojos de Rose.

"Bien," Jackie dijo, besando la frente de Rose, "¿Por qué no duermes un poco más y yo nos prepararé algo bueno para cenar?"

"Eso suena bien mamá," Rose contestó abrazando a su madre otra vez, "te amo."

"También te amo querida," Jackie respondió meciendo a Rose un poco, "¿qué trajo todo esto?"

"Sólo me di cuenta que no te lo había dicho últimamente," Rose le dijo. "Quiero decir realmente decírtelo. Eso es importante."

"Sí," Jackie asintió, "Sí lo es, pero de vuelta a la cama tú."

Rose asintió y dejó que la llevaran de vuelta a su habitación. Viendo el cuaderno de dibujos, Jackie rio y agitó su cabeza. Rose se adelantó para cerrar el cuadernos antes de que su madre pudiese ver el dibujo. Ella colocó el cuaderno de vuelta en su bolsa antes de volver a acostarse en su cama.

"Rose," Jackie dijo con un suspiro, "No sería malo que otra gente viera tu trabajo. No necesitas estar nerviosa sobre eso. Estoy segura de que es encantador."

Rose no dijo nada sobre la afirmación de Jackie y su madre agitó su cabeza con un suave suspiro acariciando a Rose en la cabeza, Jackie se giró y salió de la habitación. Si el Doctor estaba bien acerca de detener el payaso en las próximas veinticuatro horas entonces sus vida volvería a la normalidad muy pronto. Extrañamente, ese pensamiento hizo a Rose sentirse un poco triste y tocó el pendiente que él le había dado con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rose partió a la escuela al día siguiente bastante animada. Ella estaba esperando que para el final del día habría buenas noticias acerca de los niños desaparecidos y la siguiente semana de escuela comenzaría con sus amigas Shireen y Sharon de vuelta con ella. Los profesores y otro estudiantes parecieron notar el mejor ánimo de Rose y su actitud más atenta. Durante los recesos Rose siguió trabajando en su bosquejo del Doctor, silenciosamente deseándole suerte en cualquier plan que estuviese siguiendo para detener el Flautista de Hamelin.

Era almuerzo antes de que Rose tuviese cualquier sentimiento de que las cosas podrían no ir tan bien y sencillo como había esperado para el Doctor. Dado su rápido rescate y su completa tranquilidad con la insana situación esta actitud probablemente era esperada de una niña de once años de edad, pero eso no lo hacía cierto. El cuerpo estudiantil estaba afuera en el patio, los niños más pequeños en los columpios mientras los estudiantes mayores jugaban cortos juegos de fútbol o con los aros. Rose misma estaba relajándose en la sombra con algunas otras chicas en su año.

La nube de globos rojos flotó ligeramente en el patio de la escuela atrayendo la atención de cada niño en el área. Riendo, algunos estudiantes los agarraron y otros saltaron de sus lugares para agarrar los globos rojos. Entonces todo estaba quiero y Rose miró al patio de la escuela en donde todos los estudiantes se encontraban detenidos completamente quietos y con expresiones en blanco en sus caras. Rose agarró su bolso y se apresuró dentro del gran grupo, llamando a aquellos que conocía, pero nadie reaccionó. Ella tomó un respiro profundo para pensar, pero falló en formar un plan mientras que todo el grupo se volteaba como uno y comenzaba a caminar lejos de la escuela. Permaneciendo quieta por un largo rato, Rose se preguntó qué podría hacer mientras el grupo se movía lentamente por la calle. Sosteniendo su collar protector en una mano y agarrando la correa de su bolso para evitar temblar, Rose corrió tras el grupo. No miró hacia atrás a ver a los profesores apresurándose en el patio y gritando para llamar a la policía.

Rose siguió llamando a los otros mientras se movían a través de las calles de Londres, atrayendo bastante poca atención dado la visión que debían dar. Todos los niños mantenían un agarre apretado de su globo rojo y Rose pronto entendió a dónde estaban yendo. En la distancia pudo ver El Museo del Circo y su estómago dio una vuelta. Viendo a su reloj lanzó un quejido, las veinticuatro horas que su collas la protegería ya casi se acababan y aparentemente el Doctor no se había hecho cargo del problema. Una parte del cerebro de Rose insistía en que corriera mientras pudiera mientras que la otra parte de ella estaba enfocada en todos los estudiantes acercándose cada vez más a lo que fuera que fuese ese condenado payaso.

"Valiente y estúpida," Rose masculló a ella misma mientras se adelantaba al frente del grupo nuevamente.

Rose tropezó levemente, su mano aún agarrada alrededor del pendiente protector sobre uno de los chicos cerca del frente. Una chispa hizo a Rose retroceder mientras saltaba de su pendiente a la mano del niño. Él liberó el globo y se detuvo, agitando su cabeza.

"¿Anthony?" Rose llamó y el volteó a mirarla.

"Rose… ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó él mientras los otros estudiantes continuaban moviéndose alrededor suyo.

"No toques los globos rojos," Rose le gritó mientras volvía a adelantarse.

Rose mantuvo su agarre en el collar y se estiró para tocar a una niña llamada Rebecca. Nuevamente hubo una chispa y Rebecca tropezó y miró alrededor en confusión. Rose volteó al niño más cercano, alguien a quien ella no conocía y repitió el proceso, cuidadosa de no tocar el globo rojo. Ellos ya estaban en las puertas del museo ahora y estas se abrieron y permitieron a los estudiantes entrar. Rose vio de reojo a Rebecca y el niño extraño corriendo de vuelta a la escuela. Anthony sin embargo, estaba agitando a otros estudiantes e intentando detenerlos de caminar en el edificio. Rose sonrió ante sus intentos; la hizo sentir un poco menos sola, pero habían aún demasiados estudiantes entrando en los dominios del payaso.

La recepción del museo parecía no tener ningún cambio, pero Rose se tensó cuando todos los estudiantes dejaron de moverse. Ella jadeó cuando una gran sección del suelo se abrió y reveló escaleras que guiaban hacia abajo hacia un salón pobremente iluminado. Rose se corrió del camino cuando los otros estuantes comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente. Ella agarró su collar protector y tocó a dos estudiantes más, una que conocía como Emily de un año superior a ella. Ellas saltaron hacia un lado para evitar la línea que marchaba hacia abajo por las escaleras. Rose se estiró para tocar a otro estudiante, pero esta vez nada sucedió. Ella miró hacia su collar y notó que el color del cristal estaba parpadeando entre el color claro que había tenido y uno más oscuro. Pequeñas chispas eran visibles en la superficie metálica del aparato. El aparato entero parpadeó por un momento antes de que el cristal se volviera azul oscuro y las chispas parasen.

Rose suspiró y dejó ir el collar, dejándolo caer contra su cuerpo. Volteó a mirar a aquellos que había liberado. Ellos estaban mirando a los otros niños en shock y confusión, silenciosos ahora que habían desistido de llamarles. Después de un momento Anthony y el otro niño voltearon a las puertas principales y las abrieron.

"¡Miren!" Gritó Emily, "Las puertas aún están abiertas, podemos ir a conseguir ayuda."

Rose no dijo nada sobre que la ayuda que podrían traer sería inútil. Ella no sabía qué era el payaso exactamente, pero estaba bastante segura de que la policía no sería capaz de hacer nada contra él. Los otros tres estudiantes sin embargo, se apresuraron hacia la calle, gritándole a los adultos cercanos. Por un momento Rose miró tras ellos considerando el seguirlos. Entonces miró hacia atrás a la línea de estudiantes rápidamente yendo hacía abajo por las escaleras, todos su globos rojos rebotando junto a ellos.

"Doctor," susurró ella, "Espero que estés cerca porque mi estupidez se está volviendo peor a cada segundo."

Entonces Rose se movió hacia la parte de atrás de la línea y siguió al último de los estudiantes abajo hacia el sótano. Se preguntó si en la vieja historia del Flautista de Hamelin habría habido un niño que no estaba bajo el hechizo, pero que fue con los otros de todas formas. La trampilla se cerró detrás de ella.


	6. Miedo Mismo

La Chica Rubia

Por CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Capítulo Seis: Miedo Mismo

Disclaimer: No poseo Doctor Who, Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane ni Torchwood.

Las escaleras del sótano llevaban muy profundo y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rose. Ella comenzó a envolver sus brazos alrededor de sí misma, pero vio que los otros no se había movido en lo más mínimo. Si el payaso los estaba viendo, la falta de un globo la delataría, pero no había razón para llamar la atención sobre ella misma. Ella se acercó más a los otros enfrente de ella y se deslizó por en medio de la multitud, esperando que estar rodeado por otros le ayudara a esconderse. Rose estaba aún intentando pensar en alguna especie de plan y de la única cosa que estaba segura era de que no podía dejar a los otros. No iba a caer en pánico; el payaso había cambiado de táctica al tomarlos a todos de una vez en vez de uno a la vez como lo había estado haciendo por cerca de una semana. Ese cambio tenía que significar algo. Quizás, sólo quizás el Doctor aún estaba trabajando en el problema y había encontrado algo que asustaba a la criatura.

Las escaleras finalmente se detuvieron y la multitud de estudiantes caminaron a través de un corto corredor que se habría en una gran y muy vieja habitación de piedra. Rose estaba inclinada a creer que se encontraban en uno de los viejos túneles olvidados o construcciones bajo la moderna ciudad. Una pasarela se abría paso a través del alto techo de la habitación y Spellman estaba parado sobre ella, mirando a los niños hacia abajo. La iluminación era pobre, proveniente de sólo unas pocas lámparas colgadas de la pasarela. Lentamente todos entraron en la habitación y entonces se detuvieron en una gran multitud. Rose miro cuidadosamente a Spellman, cuidando de mantener el nivel de su cabeza y no moverse. Los globos rojos flotantes aún estaban siendo fuertemente sujetos por todos y estaban bloqueando un poco la visión, pero esperanzadoramente eso significaría que Spellman no notaría la ausencia del globo de Rose.

Rose estaba quieta y en silencio mientras Spellman reía y golpeaba sus palmas. Entonces oyó un extraño sonido, era una mezcla entre un silbido y algo simplemente mental. Hizo todo lo que pudo para no mirar alrededor. En vez de eso se mantuvo enfocada en Spellman mientras él volteaba a mirar bajo la pasarela. Rose no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el Doctor caminó en la pasarela cerca de Spellman.

"Libera a los niños," le dijo el Doctor firmemente a Spellman, su voz haciendo eco en la cavernosa habitación.

"No lo creo," Spellman le informó al Doctor con un profundo asentimiento con su cabeza. "Hoy la nación entera temblará ante la pérdida de tantos niños y vivirá en miedo de que los suyos sean los próximos."

"Y tú te alimentas de ese miedo," El Doctor espetó mientras alcanzaba el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Sacó una pequeña roca que Rose apenas y pudo ver, "Sé lo que eres."

"Por supuesto Doctor," Spellman dijo, "Asumí que lo figurarías luego de que nos encontráramos en el laboratorio en donde mi meteorito está guardado."

"Setecientos años has sobrevivido en este planeta causando miedo y dolor," El Doctor dijo, su tono duro y frío.

"Yo debo sobrevivir," Spellman respondió con un elegante encogimiento de hombros, "Y el miedo es la emoción humana más poderoso, no importa lo que diga esta débil especie."

"Es tiempo de que detengas esto, libera a estos niños y te llevaré a algún otro lugar."

"No lo creo," Spellman le informó con una risilla, "Setecientos años Doctor y soy una leyenda. He crecido fuerte gracias al miedo de los humanos. Podrías pensar que traer una pieza del meteorito cerca de mí sería suficiente, pero soy demasiado fuerte para eso."

Spellman dio una larga zancada hacia el Doctor y sonrió. "Estos niños no sienten nada en este momento, pero tú Doctor, tú sientes tanto miedo. Estás asustando de no poder salvarlos, estás asustado de que incluso si acepto dejarlos ahora en el futuro empezaré nuevamente, pero también estás asustado de no darme esa oferta. Yo soy el miedo Doctor y yo soy oh tan fuerte en ti."

Rose contuvo su aliento mientras el Doctor extendía el meteorito, pero nada pasó y Spellman rio. El miedo hizo a Rose congelarse y contuvo un quejido. La risa de Spellman hacía eco en la habitación y Rose sostuvo el inútil pendiente. Chispeó ligeramente y ella lo miró. El cristal estaba parpadeando nuevamente como si estuviese intentando volver a prenderse. Rose miró alrededor de la habitación, ya no más preocupada de que Spellman la viera. Él había dicho que los niños no podían sentir miedo, pero ella no estaba en trance. Su propio miedo estaba haciéndolo más fuerte y si él estaba en lo correcto acerca del Doctor… entonces ambos debían parar de estar asustados. Si no paraban de tener miedo estaban condenados, pero si controlaban su miedo entonces quizás tenían una opción. Fue ese pensamiento, esa realización que gatilló algo en Rose y vio en qué se había vuelto su perfectamente normal vida. Rose dejó caer su bolsa al suelo y comenzó a reírse.

Su risa hizo eco en la amplia habitación y Rose se movió a través de la multitud de estudiantes. Spellman y el Doctor habían notado su risa y voltearon a mirar en la multitud. A un lado de la habitación, Rose alcanzó a ver una escalera que llevaba a la pasarela y alteró su curso. Su risa había disminuido ligeramente para cuando alcanzó las escaleras y comenzó a trepar por ellas.

"Rose," el Doctor masculló mientras ella se acercaba a ambos seres, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Siendo estúpida aparentemente," Rose respondió con un levantamiento de hombros, "Claro que ante las circunstancias eso es más inteligente que ser valiente, ya que ser valiente también significa estar asustado."

"Necesitas correr," el Doctor le dijo, mirando al pendiente oscurecido.

"No importa ahora," Rose le recordó, "Incluso si quisiera no podría irme ahora. E incluso si lo hiciera, bueno no creo que podría perdonarme a mí misma por correr sin los otros y sin ti."

"Pequeña estúpida niña rubia," Spellman respondió intentando alcanzarla.

Rose comenzó a reír nuevamente, incapaz de contenerse ahora. Spellman elevó una ceja y entonces frunció el ceño; entonces tomó un pequeño paso alejándose de ella. Rose notó el movimiento y le sonrió.

"No estoy asustada ahora," dijo, "No de ti." Ella apuntó a la pequeña pieza de meteorito que el Doctor estaba sosteniendo, "Creo que entiendo que eres y ahora sé que estar asustada no ayudará. El miedo se supone que nos ayude a sobrevivir, pero cuando saber que en realidad va a herirte… bueno." Rose volvió a encogerse de hombros y rio, "Créeme estoy un poco sorprendida de esto yo misma. Siempre pensé que sería la primera en correr."

Spellman dio otro paso lejos de la chica que seguía riéndose, su cuerpo entero contorsionándose. Aún había un poco de miedo en ella, pero se había debilitado contra algo más dentro de ella. Estaba muy cerca de él y muy potente estando tan cerca a la pieza de meteorito. Se volteó al Doctor y tragó con dificultad, viendo al meteorito que había tomado un brillo verdoso al verse debilitados sus poderes.

"Acepto tu oferta Doctor, dejaré la Tierra."

El Doctor miró al meteorito, entonces a Spellman antes de mirar tras Spellman a la pequeña niña riendo. Entonces el Doctor dio una gran sonrisa y comenzó a reírse él mismo. Spellman se alejó de él, lo que sólo lo puso más cerca de Rose.

"Yo que tuve que rastrear el maldito meteorito que te trajo aquí y traerlo cerca de ti, pero es una niña riendo lo que te asusta." El Doctor rio nuevamente, "Eso… eso es muy sorprendente."

"¡Doctor, no los puedes salvar a todos!" Spellman le gritó al Doctor, "Fallarás nuevamente y lo sabes. Lo temes y es un miedo tan real. Mañana más morirán porque no puedes salvarlos."

"Él los va a salvar a todos hoy de todas formas," Rose insistió, alzando su barbilla desafiante hacia Spellman, "Mírate. El temido Flautista de Hamelin quien… como tú lo dijiste se llevó a los niños de una ciudad entera y enfrió los corazones de padres intentando asustarnos."

"Estás demasiado cerca del meteorito para eso," El Doctor asintió, "Ha estado intentado devolverte a él por setecientos años, pero siempre te las has arreglado para estar lo suficientemente lejos." El Doctor se acercó más, "Pero ahora está justo aquí y nosotros no estamos alimentándote."

Rose tuvo que cerrar sus ojos mientras que el meteorito brillaba verde y Spellman gritaba. Él se disolvió en humo y fue empujado de vuelta al meteorito. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y ella tragó con dificultad.

"Enfócate Rose," El Doctor espetó repentinamente, "Esto se supone que pase, no tengas miedo, ¡no ahora!"

El humo fue empujado rápidamente en el meteorito y el Doctor rápidamente sacó una pequeña caja de metal de su bolsillo y puso la roca adentro. La tapa se cerró y luz verde apareció en los lados.

"Eso lo mantendrá atrapado," El Doctor dijo con una sonrisa, "Ningún pensamiento ni emoción puede atravesar esto y tengo un apacible ático en donde puede echar raíces."

Rose le sonrió, pero el repentino estruendo desde abajo le hizo girarse a los estudiantes. Los globos se estaban desvaneciendo uno por uno y los estudiantes estaban empezando a entrar en pánico al encontrarse aquí. Ella sonrió mientras varios de los niños desaparecidos volvían al mundo real. Su postura se relajó y se alegró a ver a Shireen, Sharon y Mickey en la multitud. El Doctor alzó una ceja y miró a Rose.

"Será mejor que bajes ahí y los guíes a casa."

Rose lo miró, "¿Yo? Yo no puedo… Digo."

"Sí," el Doctor dijo asintiendo, "Tú, Rose Tyler."

Él caminó hasta ella en unos pocos largos pasos y se dejó caer sobre una rodilla en frente de ella. Dándole una gentil sonrisa, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"Rose Tyler, estuviste fantástica hoy. El miedo es una de las más poderosas fuerzas en la naturaleza humana y tú encontraste la fuerza para combatirlo. No es fácil y mucha gente nunca lo logra. Recuerda el día de hoy y recuerda de lo que eres capaz. Tú eres fantástica y nunca dejes a nadie decirte lo contrario."

El Doctor se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse.

"Espera," Rose le llamó mientras se movía para quitarse el collar, "Debería devolverte esto."

"Quédatelo," el Doctor le dijo, "Por como se ve el cristal, hizo corto circuito de todos modos."

"Sí," Rose se sonrojó, "Toqué a algunos de los niños con él. Ellos se fueron."

"Entonces realmente deberías empezar a sacar a los otros de aquí."

Él se volteó y caminó a lo largo de la pasarela hacia un rincón oscuro de la habitación. Rose lo miró por un momento antes de que el ruido de abajo se tornada demasiado. Tomando un hondo respiro se volteó y miró a la multitud. Llevando sus dedos a sus labios dejó escapar un fuerte silbido que hizo eco en la habitación. Lentamente el ruido decayó y todos miraron a la chica rubia parada por sobre ellos.

"Bien todos, este no es el momento para entrar en pánico o cuchichear. Nuestra primera prioridad es sacar a todos de aquí y asegurarnos de que estamos a salvo." Rose señaló a un chico pelirrojo cerca de la parte trasera que conocía por nombre. "Daniel, la puerta está justo tras de ti. Quiero que te quedes al frente y guíes el camino hacia afuera. Las escaleras son muy largas y llevan a un museo del circo."

Algunos de los otros niños comenzaron a gritar y preguntar cosas, pero Rose volvió a silbar y se mantuvo tan recta como pudo.

"Sin discusiones, vayan lento y calmado. Estaremos todos fuera de aquí pronto y con algo de suerte la policía estará esperándonos arriba."

Para la tranquilidad de Rose, todos comenzaron a hacer exactamente como ella había dicho y lentamente uniéndose a la larga línea que se dirigía a la puerta. Suspirando con alivio, Rose se giró a la derecha, pero no había signo del Doctor en el oscuro túnel. Rose miró al oscuro pasaje, preguntándose por un momento a dónde llevaba y qué otros lugares secretos podría haber ahí abajo. Entonces se volteó a los otros estudiantes y bajó las escaleras para unírseles dejando los dominios de Spellman. Ella se detuvo en la puerta por un momento, tomando la retaguardia y girándose a la gran habitación vacía.

"Gracias Doctor," dijo suavemente antes de seguir al resto escaleras arriba.

Rose no vio al Doctor salir del pasadizo oscuro donde la TARDIS le esperaba y sonreírle. Tampoco vio al Doctor tomar la bolsa que ella había dejar caer y olvidado en la crisis. Ella no le vio abrir su libro de dibujos y sonreír a su dibujo de él.

Ella no le oyó susurrar, "De nada Rose Tyler."


	7. Repercusiones

La Chica Rubia

Por CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Capítulo Siete: Repercusiones

Disclaimer: No poseo Doctor Who, Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane ni Torchwood.

Nota de la Autora: ¡Este no es el último capítulo! Es la última pieza de la parte de Rose a la edad de once, ¡pero Rose a la edad de catorce comenzará en el próximo capítulo así que manténganse sintonizados! Esta historia seguirá a Rose hasta la edad de diecisiete con tres grandes aventuras y sólo la primera está completa. Este capítulo está dedicado a la gran y única Elisabeth Sladen quien falleció en el 19 de Abril del 2011 a la edad de 62 después de una batalla contra el cáncer.

El problema con ser la que dirigiese a los estudiantes afuera del viejo escondido sótano es que todos tenían la falsa impresión de que Rose sabía qué estaba pasando. Por supuesto que ella lo sabía, pero el tipo malo había sido atrapado en una caja por culpa de un meteorito y ella sabía más que para empezar a hablar acerca de eso. Los niños que Rose había liberado de Spellman usando el pendiente antes de entrar en el sótano se las habían encargado para traer a la policía al museo a tiempo para ver a todos los niños desaparecidos, incluso aquellos que habían estado desaparecidos por días, todos subiendo por una inmensa trampilla. Oficiales indagaron para tener los nombres e información de contacto de los padres de todos. Más autos y vans iban llegando a cada minuto, bloqueando la calle y creando una línea policial. Personas estaban buscando fuera de la línea y apuntando a los niños y gritando toda clase de cosas. Los estudiantes mayores fueron rápidamente rodeados para ser cuestionados, pero la mayoría terminó apuntando a Rose quien irónicamente era una de los menores de los presentes.

Así, Rose Tyler se encontró a sí misma siendo cuestionada por el mismo oficial de antes junto con varios otros en frente del museo. Ella les contó los hechos que se sentía segura diciéndoles, lo más importante que había visto a varios de los niños que habían desaparecido con boletos para el Museo del Circo de Spellman. Ellos estaban claramente molestos de que la pista que ella les había dado el día anterior hubiese resultado ser correcta, pero su incapacidad para decirles dónde el secuestrador estaba había comenzado una búsqueda masiva por los túneles. Varios oficiales formaron equipos y llamaron por refuerzos y mapas del área. Ellos siguieron preguntándole lo que parecían las mismas preguntas una y otra vez de nuevas formas hasta que uno de los médicos que había llegado les dijo que era suficiente. Con el cuestionamiento terminado, Rose se escabulló hacía un lado y se sentó en el suelo en una esquina oscura a mirar y esperanzadoramente evadir llamar demasiado la atención. Observó a otro grupo de oficiales sacar linternas y dirigirse al museo para unirse a la búsqueda. Una pequeña parte de ella se preocupaba de que encontraran al Doctor, pero otra parte le recordaba que él había casi mágicamente aparecido en el sótano en primer lugar. La pequeña voz en su cabeza que estaba insistiendo en que Spellman era un alienígena estaba diciéndole que el Doctor también lo era.

Menos de media hora había pasado cuando los periodistas y equipos de TV llegaron a la escena y comenzaron a hablar con los niños. Muchos de los estudiantes mayores rápidamente avanzaron para hablar a las cámaras mientras aquellos más cercanos a Rose en edad comenzaron a gritar a momentos aleatorios. Incluso desde donde estaba sentada, ella pudo oír su nombre siendo mencionado una y otra vez mientras los niños se daban cuenta de que realmente no recordaban nada.

Rose sonrió cuando el jefe de policía se paró en frente de las cámaras y triunfalmente anunció que todos los niños desaparecidos estaban contados y a salvo. Su ánimo se oscureció cuando los periodistas preguntaron acerca de la pérdida de memoria que todos los niños parecían tener y que ellos habían sido de hecho rescatados por una niña de once años de edad en vez de la policía. Rose se sonrojó ante las palabras que estaban usando para describirla como valiente, inteligente e ingeniosa ya que ella definitivamente no se sentía como eso. Ahora mismo ella se sentía cansada, sucia y aliviada, pero no heroica. Como muchos de los otros niños, Rose estaba esperando por un padre que viniese a buscarla, pero con el caos podría tardar un tiempo.

"Hola, ¿Tú eres Rose Tyler, no? La heroína del día."

Rose miró desde la sombría esquina en la que se encontraba sentada y vio a una mujer mayor con cabello castaño enmarcando su rostro, sonriéndole. La mujer sostenía una botella de agua en una mano y un cuaderno y una bolsa de papel café en la otra.

"Hola," Rose respondió simplemente y la sonrisa de la mujer se suavizó.

"Imagino que en el caos no has tenido nada para comer. Me temo que la policía no esperaba tener que lidiar con este gran número de niños. Media escuela desapareció y entonces los otros doce niños desaparecidos aparecieron también."

La mujer le ofreció a Rose la botella de agua y un pequeño paquete sellado de galletas, "Las obtuve justo al otro lado de la calle," la mujer le dijo, señalando a una tienda al otro lado del camino que tenía un gran cartel anunciando la Tienda Lobo Feroz.

"¿Eres una periodista, no?" Rose preguntó, mirando al cuaderno de la mujer.

"Culpable me temo," la mujer dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Mi nombre es Sarah Jane Smith y soy una periodista independiente si eso ayuda de algo."

"En realidad no hice nada tan importante," Rose insistió a Sarah Jane.

"No estoy tras una historia Rose," Sarah Jane le dijo con una sonrisa, "Sólo noté que estás aquí sola, escondiéndote de los periodistas normales supongo." Sarah Jane apuntó al espacio junto a Rose, "¿Puedo hacerte compañía hasta que tus padres vengan?"

"Supongo," Rose respondió encogiéndose de hombros, "No sé si se han puesto en contacto con mi madre aún."

"¿Y qué hay de tu padre?

"Él murió cuando yo era una bebé," Rose respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Mis padres murieron cuando yo era una bebé," Sarah Jane le dijo mientras se acomodaba apoyándose contra la muralla y comenzaba a sorber su té. Ella miró alrededor a los niños que aún estaba hablando con la policía, hablando a los equipos de noticias o intentando irse, "No me puedo imaginar manteniendo a ese grupo junto lo suficiente como para sacarlo de ahí a salvo. Treinta oficiales están teniendo un tiempo difícil con eso aquí."

"Aparentemente el secreto es lucir como que sabes lo que estás haciendo." Rose contestó con un encogimiento de hombro que sólo hizo a Sarah Jane reír.

"Oh me gustas, Rose," Sarah Jane dijo agitando su cabeza, "Creo que estarás bien."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno los médicos por ahí," Sarah señaló a uno de los médicos policíales que estaban hablando a un grupo de niños, "Ellos parecen creer que todos ustedes van a estar asustados por el resto de sus vidas y nunca funcionarás apropiadamente otra vez. Al menos contigo creo que se equivocan."

"Fue terrorífico," Rose admitió quedadamente, "Aún no estoy segura de lo que pasó. Spellman sólo se desvaneció de la pasarela y todo volvió a la normalidad. Yo sólo les dije cómo salir y que se mantuvieran juntos."

"Sí," Sarah Jane dijo, "La policía está buscando el sótano y túneles por Spellman, pero no pueden explicar la pérdida de memoria o cómo Spellman fue capaz de controlar a todos esos niños. Haciendo a la mitad de una escuela sólo caminar hacia afuera sin haber usado ninguna droga es difícil de entender."

"Quizás él era el Flautista de Hamelin," Rose dijo con un encogimiento de hombros como si fuese una broma, pero Sarah Jane le dio una mirada expectante.

"Quizás," Sarah Jane asintió luego de un momento, "El mundo está llenos de cosas extrañas."

"Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de eso," Rose asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sarah Jane se volteó para decirle algo más cuando Rose oyó a su madre diciendo su nombre. Se volteó a mirar hacia la línea policiaca para ver a Jackie Tyler mostrándole su identificación a la policía. Rose sonrió y se volteó a Sarah Jane.

"Gracias señorita Smith," Rose dijo educadamente mientras se ponía de pie, "Fue agradable hablar con usted."

"Fue agradable hablar contigo Rose," Sarah Jane dijo tomando la mano de Rose y estrechándola, "Cuida de ti misma y recuerda que realmente hiciste algo muy importante y especial hoy. Lo creas o no eres maravillosa." Ella le extendió a Rose su tarjeta, "Toma esto sólo en caso de que decidas que quieres dar una entrevista."

Sarah Jane guio a Rose hacia la línea policial y miró cómo madre e hija se abrazaban fuertemente. Cámaras brillaron y periodistas saltaron hacia adelante para preguntarle a madre e hija preguntas sobre el día, pero una fiera mirada por parte de Jackie los silenció. Jackie Tyler les dijo que podrían contactarla más tarde para preguntas y entrevistas lo que hizo a Rose suspirar en silencio. Sarah Jane observó silenciosamente como el par subía en un auto policial y era conducido a casa.

Entonces Sarah Jane caminó por la calle una corta distancia hasta un hombre calmadamente apoyado contra un edificio. Él se enderezó mientras ella se acercaba y la saludó con respeto.

"Señorita Smith, un momento por favor," él le pidió mientras mostraba su identificación de UNIT.

Ella rio y asintió con su cabeza ante su visión, "Debí haber sabido que ustedes estarían viendo esto," tomó una pausa, "Podrían ser alienígenas, me temo que no puedo iluminarlos en ello."

"UNIT investigará señorita Smith," el hombre dijo con un asentimiento antes de mirar detrás de Sarah Jane, "¿Cómo están los niños?"

"Ellos no recuerdan nada de la abducción," Sarah Jane le dijo. "Así que una vez que pase el shock inicial, me imagino que estarán bien."

"¿Y la niña que los guio afuera?" Preguntó él. "¿Debería UNIT mantener un ojo en ella?"

"No, no creo que sea necesario," Sarah Jane le dijo, "Ella va a estar bien." Sarah Jane sonrió, "Envíale mis cariños al Brigadier."

"Sí señorita Smith," contestó él dándole un saludo militar al cual ella respondió con una inclinación de cabeza mientras caminaba hacia su propio automóvil.

Rose no habló mucho en el camino a casa y suspiró en cuanto llegaron a la Comunidad Powell. Muchos de los otros niños ya estaban de vuelta o estaban llegando mientras ellas lo hacían y la Comunidad entera estaba en el patio. Mientras ella bajaba del auto, muchas personas comenzaron a acercársele, pero su madre había notado su silencio.

"Nada de eso," Jackie Tyler espetó, sosteniendo la mano de Rose, "Ella está cansada y tendrá una buena noche de sueño antes de que ustedes empiecen a preguntarle cosas."

Todos rápidamente se dieron vuelta y Rose sonrió un poco, lástima que no hubiese podido tirarle a su madre a Spellman. Aquel pensamiento la hizo reír levemente mientras Jackie la llevaba hasta su puerta y la hacía entrar.

"Sé que aún es temprano Rose," Jackie dijo mirando al reloj que decía que aún eran sólo las cuatro. "Pero voy a preparar la cena para que puedas dormir temprano. En la mañana veremos si estás bien para ir a la escuela."

"Ok, mamá," Rose asintió mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Ella se congeló en el portal de su puerta y respiró con dificultad. En su cama estaba la bolsa que había tirado en el sótano de Spellman. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia ella con cuidado. Abriéndola, Rose sonrió cuando una pequeña nota captó su mirada. Desdobló la pieza de papel y sonrió.

No es un mal dibujo de mí Rose Tyler, sigue practicando eso. Buen trabajo hoy y recuerda que eres fantástica.

El Doctor.

Rose sonrió y volvió a doblar la nota antes de colocarla en el cajón de arriba de su cómoda. Mirándose en el espejo, Rose sonrió y asintió para sí misa. El día de hoy había sido declarada fantástica y maravillosa, y haría lo mejor para cumplir con esas expectativas.


	8. Un Poco Mayor

La Chica Rubia

Por CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Traducción por LittleSelene

Capítulo Ocho: Un Tanto Mayor

Disclaimer: No poseo Doctor Who, Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane ni Torchwood.

Nota de la Autora: Es este capítulo comenzamos a ver cómo el encuentro de Rose con Spellman y la atención que recibió debido a este la cambiaron. Si no has enviado un review aun, por favor date un momento de entregarme tus ideas o tan sólo algo de retroalimentación positiva.

Rose Marion Tyler tenía catorce años de edad y muchas cosas habían cambiado acerca de su vida desde la semana en que conoció al Doctor y Spellman fue vencido. La atención que recibió por guiar a los estudiantes a la seguridad había desaparecido luego de algunos meses en todas partes excepto en la Comunidad Powell. Rose se mantuvo como algo así como una heroína en su área y Jackie disfrutó de la atención. La mayor parte del tiempo Rose no pensaba acerca del Doctor, sabiendo que quizás nunca volvería a ver al misterioso hombre otra vez. Saber que él estaba afuera en algún lugar del mundo ayudando a otras personas le daba esperanza y siempre la hacía sonreír. Pero una cosa Rose jamás olvidó y fueron sus últimas palabras, "Eres fantástica y nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario."

Ella hizo lo mejor para honrar esa afirmación incluso si había vuelto a su vida normal. Rose trabajó más duro en la escuela y encontró que mientras las matemáticas no eran fáciles no eran tan malas tampoco. Disfrutó ciencias por las posibilidades que le presentaban y esperó algún día saber lo suficiente para examinar el pendiente que siempre usaba. Claro que el trabajo duro no hizo todo más fácil y Rose apenas y pudo pasar historia cada semestre y mientras que era decente en gimnasia no era de ninguna manera la mejor, pero en general no se podía quejar. Fuera de la escuela, permitió que su amor al arte creciera más allá de los ocasionales bosquejos y gastó su dinero en mejores herramientas.

La una vez rosa y llena de ropa habitación de Rose había cambiado a lo largo de los tres últimos años. Las murallas habían sido repintadas de blanco y pintadas a mano por Rose con escenas de su imaginación. Fantásticas imágenes de otros mundos cubrían una muralla mientras el techo había sido pintado con estrellas y planetas. Su tocador había sido cambiado por un escritorio con un pequeño caballete en él y una lata con pinceles junto a él. Un pequeño librero guardaba sus libros de ciencias de segunda mano. Un gran espejo aumentaba la sensación de espacio y la luz mientras docenas de fotos en el marco mostraban a sus amigos y familia. Desde el secuestro en masa de Spellman Rose había expandido su círculo de amigos y mientras que Shireen seguía siendo su mejor amiga, Sharon quien estaba en el equipo de gimnasia con ella era por cerca la segunda y ellas formaban un popular pequeño trío en la Secundaria de la Calle Jericho.

Era un Martes ordinario cuando Rose entró en la clase de arte de la Señora Taylor y tomó asiento en una mesa junto a Sharon y Shireen. Ellas hablaron quedadamente mientras esperaban que empezara la clase, pero el silencio cayó cuando el Señor Edwards, el Director de la escuela entró en la habitación.

"Siéntense," El señor Edwards dijo, "Si es que puedo Señora Taylor tengo un importante anuncio le concierne Rose Tyler."

Rose miró y parpadeó, completamente a oscuras acerca qué podría haber hecho. Seguramente el Director no era su fan número uno, pero tampoco disgustaba de ella.

"¿Yo?" Rose preguntó, "Yo no he hecho nada."

"Cálmate Rose, no estás en problemas," El Señor Edwards le dijo con una sonrisa, "Lo contrario de hecho. Recién he recibido un correo del Profesor Harding el curador del Museo Internacional aquí en Londres y mañana esta clase serán los primeros miembros del público en ver a la Mona Lisa de visita aquí en el Reino Unido. Todo gracias a Rose, felicitaciones ganaste el primer lugar."

El Señor Edwards y la Señora Taylor comenzaron a aplaudir y todos se les unieron mientras Rose los miraba incrédula, muy sorprendida y confundida.

"Aunque aprecio mucho los aplausos y perder historia en la mañana debe haber habido un error," Rose les dijo rápidamente, "Yo nunca puse mi trabajo en una competencia."

El Señor Edwards miró a la Señora Taylor y dijo, "Alguien lo hizo." Él miro hacia abajo al correo, "El nombre de la pintura era Luman…"

"Lumen," Rose le corrigió, "Es luz en latín." Ella se volteó a Sharon, "Y sí, creo que sé quién lo inscribió."

Sharon se sonrojó y le dio una sonrisa tímida mientras el Señor Edwards sonreía y se volteaba a la Señora Taylor.

"Me dijiste que tu tío iba a enmarcarla," Rose le recordó a Sharon mientras se acercaba a su amiga y Shireen reía.

"Y lo hizo, pero entonces la inscribí en la competencia." Sharon le dijo, "Estaban buscando por el artista joven más prometedor del país y tú realmente eres buena Rose."

"Tú eres brillante, ¡quiero decir ganaste!" Shireen agregó.

"Sabía que nunca te atreverías," Sharon insistió, "Pero es que era tan hermosa, demasiado hermosa para estar tan sólo colgando en donde nadie podría verla nunca."

Rose suspiró y puso su cabeza sobre su brazos mientras sus amigas le sonreían de oreja a oreja. Ella tomó un hondo respiro antes de mirar nuevamente a una nerviosa Sharon.

"¿Estás enojada conmigo?"

"No," Rose suspiró y se sentó recta, "Estoy un poco nerviosa y avergonzada, pero oye La Mona Lisa y perder historia, ¿No puedo quejarme realmente no?

"No puedo esperar hasta que tu mamá lo oiga," Shireen rio, "Estará alardeando por meses."

"Si no años," Rose añadió antes de que el Señor Edwards los llamara para atraer su atención y darles instrucciones para la mañana.

Jackie Tyler la madre de Rose había reaccionado justo como Rose y las chicas pensaron que lo haría. Sharon se quedó con Rose y Shireen en la Comunidad Powell sólo lo suficiente para ver a Jackie abrazar a Rose fuertemente antes de apresurarse a contarle al resto de la comunidad antes de ir a casa. Rose dejó sus cosas en su habitación antes de unirse a Shireen en la sala de estar de la familia Tyler. Ambas chicas comenzaron con la tarea en calmado silencio y se mantuvieron así hasta que Rose sintió los ojos de Shireen sobre ella.

"¿Qué pasa?

"Estaba sólo pensando en cuando éramos más pequeñas," Shireen contestó, "Eres tan diferente ahora."

"Soy mayor," Rose contestó con una sonrisa, "Tú lo eres también."

"Eso no es a lo que me refiero," Shireen recostó su mentón en una mano y examinó a Rose, "Tú actúas mayor que las otras niñas de nuestra edad y miras a las cosas con más imaginación. Trabajas más duro también y te gusta la ciencia un montón más que entonces."

"¿Entonces estamos hablando de diferente bueno o diferente malo?" Rose le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Bueno creo, claro que no sé cómo habrías sido de otra manera." Shireen se dejó caer en su silla, "Probablemente es por Spellman. Tú teniendo que tomar el mando así y cuidar de todos."

"¿Y tú cuándo te volviste una psicóloga?" Rose preguntó con una risa.

"Bueno," Shireen dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Por como se ven las cosas tú vas a terminar siendo una científica o una artista. Quizás yo debería empezar a poner mis esperanzas en alto también."

"Creo que serás grandiosa en lo que sea que decidas hacer," Rose le dijo honestamente.

"Confianza," Shireen añadió, "Has tenido más de eso desde lo de Spellman también."

"Ok gracias por la evaluación," Rose le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco dramáticamente, "¿Podemos volver al trabajo ahora?"

"Sólo si vienes aquí y me explicas esto."

"Puedo hacer eso," Rose le contestó y puso abajo su libro y se acercó a donde Shireen.


	9. Chica de Galería

La Chica Rubia

Por CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Traducción por LittleSelene

Capítulo Nueve: Chica de Galería

Disclaimer: No poseo Doctor Who, Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane, ni Torchwood, porque si lo hiciera esto probablemente sería canon.

Nota de la Autora: Lamento que el último capítulo fuera tan corto, pero no quería crear un cliffhanger así que ahora vamos a la siguiente aventura. Nuevamente esta aventura está basado en un episodio de Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane con algunos cambios, pero quiero dar el debido crédito.

El siguiente día fue cálido y soleado y si no hubiese sido un día de escuela Rose habría estado contrariada ante la idea de pasarlo en un museo en vez de afuera descansando bajo el sol con un libro. Rose no pudo evitar notar que Shireen había arreglado su cabello en un ordenado moño para el día y que el largo cabello negro de Sharon estaba trenzado en vez de sólo en una cola de caballo. Ella no se sentía tan tonta por su propia ordenada trenza francesa con la que su madre le había ayudado. Así fue como ella y sus compañeros de clase subieron los escalones de la Galería Internacional pasando los varios carteles anunciando la cara de la Mona Lisa. Una vez adentro todos entregaron sus celulares e intentaron pararse respetuosamente quietos a pesar de ser un grupo de chicos de catorce años. Sharon y Shireen se mantuvieron cerca de Rose y no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la idea de la pintura de su amiga en un museo de verdad.

"Oh miren regalos," Shireen rio repentinamente dirigiéndose hacia el mesón de informaciones. Tomó un mapa y varias guías para guardar en su bolsa. "¿Quieren uno?"

"No gracias," respondió Rose con una suave risa.

"Como quieras," Shireen se encogió de hombros antes de volver a unírseles.

Rose se mantuvo quieta cerca del centro de la habitación, mirando al Señor Edwards y la escaleras por su guía. La situación entera aún parecía irreal, de toda Inglaterra era su pintura la que había ganado el premio. Claro, Rose se admitía a sí misma, Lumen era especial para ella. La imagen había venido a ella en un sueño y pintarla había sido tan fácil como respirar. Usualmente no era tan fácil para Rose decidir la composición y colorido de sus pinturas, pero suponía que tenía que ser fácil a veces. La había nombrado en el momento que la terminó, lumen era simple y tenía el simple significado de luz incluso si había considerado brevemente aureus que significaba dorado. Rose fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una mujer baja y rechoncha en una falda gris y sweater amarillo bajando las escaleras hacia el grupo, llamando por su atención.

"¿Señor Edwards con la Secundaria de la Calle Jericho?" La mujer preguntó en un tono cálido. Ella sonrió cuando él asintió, "El Señor Harding los verá arriba, si me siguen."

Todos se agruparon para seguir a la mujer arriba por la elegante escalera mientras hablaba con el Señor Edwards cerca del frente. La Señora Taylor se acercó a Rose y la tocó en el hombro antes de darle una gran sonrisa.

"No estés nerviosa," La Señora Tylor le dijo.

Fueron guiados a una gran habitación y el grupo comenzó a dispersarse. Algunos estudiantes estaban claramente muy aburridos y molestos de haber sido desprovistos de sus teléfonos, pero se animaron al recordar que estaban perdiendo historia. Rose y sus amigas se unieron al grupo en divagar mientras la mujer dejaba la habitación para ir a buscar al Señor Harding. Shireen sonrió a una elegante caja de rompecabezas con tres piedras elevadas en el tope.

"Amaría tener esto como caja para joyas, es hermoso."

"Es linda," Rose agregó mientras miraba la tarjeta, "Por Giuseppe di Cattivo. Interesante, aquí dice que él era un pintor que vivía cerca de Leonardo da Vinci."

"Un pintor," Sharon miró a la caja con confusión.

"Renacimiento," Shireen dijo con una sonrisa, "Todos ellos hacía todo tipo de cosas, Michelangelo pintó la Capilla Sixtina incluso aunque era realmente un escultor."

"Muy bien Shireen," La Señora Taylor dijo mientras caminaba cerca de ellas. "Aquí viene chicas, Rose al frente."

Rose fue gentilmente empujada hacia adelante mientras la mujer regresaba con un hombre bastante canoso en un traje de tweed. El Señor Edwards se posicionó junto a Rose mientras el hombre se acercaba.

"Rose," El Señor Edwards dijo, "Este es el Señor Lionel Harding, curador de la galería." El Señor Edwards puso una mano en el hombro de Rose, "Rose Tyler. Estamos realmente orgullosos de ella."

"Felicitaciones Rose," El Señor Harding dijo con una sonrisa mientras apretaba la mano de Rose. "Eres muy talentosa."

"Una jovencita tan bella," la asistenta de Harding dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Oh esta es mi asistenta Phyllis Trupp," Harding dijo con un gesto hacia la señorita Trupp, "Ahora-"

Fue cortado por la Señotira Trupp tomando la mano de Rose y diciendo "Eres realmente tan dotada Rose. Tan pronto como vi tu postulación supe que ganarías. ¡Bueno lo hiciste! ¡Así que todo ha resultado para mejor!

"Señorita Trupp," Harding la cortó, "Quizás usted deba ir y revisar las preparaciones finales."

La Señorita Trupp dio un tímido asentimiento y retrocedió antes de apresurarse por el largo pasillo que se alejaba del grupo. Harding sonrió y volvió a mirarlos.

"Gran día para todos nosotros," dijo con una voz orgullosa. "Rose sígueme. Tu pieza maestra espera."

El Señor Harding tomó el mando y les motivó a seguirlo. Ellos pasaron rápidamente por dos habitaciones más de pinturas antes de entrar en una habitación más pequeña y moderna.

"Aquí estamos," Harding dijo con triunfo mientras señalaba graciosamente a la gran pintura colgando de una de las paredes, "En sitio de honor."

La gran pintura de Rose colgaba sola en la pared con luz expertamente colocada brillando sobre ella. Una tarjeta con su nombre, edad y el nombre de la pintura estaba colgada justo bajo ella. Tras Rose varios de los otros estudiantes jadearon y murmurando ante la pieza. El fondo estaba lleno con estrellas, una nébula en el sector de la esquina superior derecha y una galaxia en el sector de la esquina inferior izquierda. El frente estaba lleno con una brillante figura femenina en ropa moderna, bañada en luz saliendo de un portal tras ella y de sus propios ojos brillantes. Ella estaba extendiendo su mano hacia la audiencia mientras salía de una cabina policial de aspecto viejo y su largo cabello rubio ondulado flotaba alrededor de ella. Extrañamente, la obra entera parecía brillar a la luz dándole una cualidad sobrenatural adicional que sólo hizo a Rose sonreír.

"Wow Rose," Shireen susurró.

"No puedo creerlo," Rose jadeó.

"¿Está algo mal?" Preguntó el señor Harding.

"Nada," dijo Rose con una sonrisa, "Es sólo mi trabajo en una galería de verdad."

Tras Rose, Sharon y Shireen sonrieron antes de ambas empezar a aplaudir. El resto de la clase las siguió y aclamaron. Rose se sonrojó mientras empezaban a cantar su nombre y miró al Señor Edwards quien lucía como si quisiera reír ante su incomodidad. No obstante, le dijo a todo el mundo que se tranquilizase, pero el Señor Taylor dio un último grito de alegría. Cuando el silencio cayó y el orden retornó, Harding se adelantó con una sonrisa.

"Aparte de tu obvia aptitud artística tu imaginación es impresionante. La idea de algo tan fuera de época como una cabina policial con tal bella escena estrellada captura la imaginación de la audiencia. La luz rodeando la figura es de otro mundo y casi mágica, lo que está balanceado por su ropa completamente normal. Y claro el detallado trabajo en sus botas, las costuras de su chaqueta e incluso esta extraña llave Yale que está usando como un collar. Tanta imaginación que parece como si debiesen estar en oposición unos a otros de alguna manera armoniza en esta pintura. Cuando el comité primero la vio no hubo duda absoluta de que tú merecías el premio." Harding sonrió a la pintura y asintió a Rose antes de voltearse a la clase, "Por favor miren alrededor las otras pinturas, iremos a la exhibición de la Mona Lisa pronto."

Rose se quedó enfrente de su pintura mientras los otros se movían alrededor suyo. Shireen se puso a un lado de ella, mientras Sharon se movía al otro. Juntas miraron a la pintura por un largo momento.

"Siempre solía ocultar mi trabajo de todos," Rose dijo suave finalmente. "Pensaba que la gente me diría que no era buena y se reirían de mí."

"¿Qué pensaban que ser artística no era genial?" Shireen le preguntó.

"Un poco sí," Rose admitió.

"Bueno es genial," Sharon le dijo firmemente, "Y créeme, nadie se está riendo ahora Rose. Tienes catorce años de edad y tienes una pintura en el mismo edificio que la Mona Lisa. Eres brillante."

"¿Quizás incluso un poco fantástica?" Rose preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Absolutamente fantástica!" Shireen dijo, dándole a Rose un rápido abrazo.

"Y ahora al premio," el Señor Harding repentinamente dijo tras ellas. "Prepárense para conocer a la Mona Lisa."

Todos siguiendo al Señor Harding a través de un elegante set de puertas dobles y a una gran habitación. Una alfombra roja había sido colocada y dos largas bancas con cojines rojos se encontraban a cada lado. En una tarima en el lado más alejado de la habitación se hallaba un alto mostrador, pero gruesas cortinas rojas cubrían la pintura bajo ellas. Rose sonrió mientras el Señor Harding la mantenía al frente del grupo con él mientras lentamente se acercaban a las cortinas.

"La Mona Lisa fue comenzada por Leonardo da Vinci en 1503 en Florencia, pero terminada sólo poco antes de que él muriera en 1519. Por más de quinientos años la belleza de la Mona Lisa ha permanecido imperturbable. Ha sido vista por millones en su casa en Paris y ahora está aquí." El grupo se detuvo y el Señor Harding se adelantó a las costinas y volteó a ellos con una gran sonrisa, "Alimenten a sus ojos y pierdan sus corazones, les doy la Mona Lisa."

Las cortinas se abrieron dramáticamente, pero todos jadearon. En lugar de la famosa imagen de la Mona Lisa estaba una imagen de la Señorita Trupp sentada en la misma posición.

"Se ha dejado ir," Shireen dejó escapar entre risas.

"Esa es su asistente, la Señorita Trupp," Rose susurró a sus amigas.

El Señor Harding se apresuró a un teléfono en la muralla, "¡Seguridad! ¡La Mona Lisa ha sido robada!"


	10. Demasiada Curiosidad

La Chica Rubia

Por CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Traducción por LittleSelene

Capítulo Diez: Demasiado Curiosidad

Disclaimer: No poseo Doctor Who, Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane, ni Torchwood, si lo hiciera esto probablemente sería canon.

Nota de la Autora: Sólo algunas cosas rápidas sobre los amigos de Rose. Shireen Bell es su amiga más antigua y vive en la Comunidad Powell, Sharon Allen es de ascendencia africana y vive cerca y Mickey Smith es tres años mayor que ellas y ahora vive cerca con su abuela, pero solía vivir en la Comunidad Powell. No estaba planeando usar a Sharon más allá de la primera aventura, pero quería que Rose tuviese otro amigo y Mickey no funciona ahora mismo por la diferencia de edad.

Seguridad había rápidamente enviado a todos de vuelta al hall principal mientras policías y especialistas en escenas del crimen arribaban. El zumbido de gente hablando llenó la habitación e hizo eco hacia los corredores vacíos. Rose se sentó en una banca y miró calmadamente a todos hacer conjeturas y escuchó a algunos de sus compañeros hablando. Se rio mientras el Señor Harding le gritaba a un oficial que los franceses tomaría su cabeza y que él le había dicho al comité que necesitaban mejor seguridad. El Señor Edwards estaba hablando con otro oficial y asegurándoles que los niños no habían visto nada extraño, pero que habían sido todo el tiempo escoltados por la Señorita Trupp o el Señor Harding.

Ella sonrió cuando Sharon se dejó caer junto a ella y descansó su mano en mentón.

"Esto es muy extraño," dijo en voz baja, "Oí decir a la policía que hubo algún tipo de pulso de energía que apagó todas las cámaras del museo. Está molestando a todo el equipo normal."

"Sharon," Rose dijo, "No."

"Pero es interesante y raro."

"Quizás el ladrón tenía un disruptor de algún tipo," Rose repitió encogiéndose de hombros, "Quiero decir es un museo así que hubo un montón de tiempo para que ellos revisaran el área."

"¡Pero la pintura!" Sharon insistió, "¿Por qué el ladrón colgaría una pintura de la asistente en lugar de la Mona Lisa?"

"Quizás para culparla o quizás ella lo hizo," Shireen dijo mientras se unía al grupo, "Por supuesto ¿dónde vendes la Mona Lisa?"

"Oh apuesto que hay un montón de gente muy rica que estarían dispuestos a comprarla, incluso si no pudieran dejar a nadie más verla," Rose le dijo.

"Era una impresionante pintura de la Señorita Trupp."

"Sí," Rose masculló, "El fondo era el mismo del de la Mona Lisa," ella frunció el ceño aún más, "e incluso tenía marcas de antigüedad en ella y no de las causadas por calor."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Shireen preguntó con interés.

"Pensé en usar algunas técnicas para darle a Lumen un aspecto envejecido," Rose dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Pero decidí que no ya que toma un montón un tiempo. Esos lucían como marcas de vejez naturales más que unas hechas con técnicas modernas." Ella se humedeció los labios y dio unos golpes con sus dedos mientras pensaba, "Un montón de cosas sobre esa pintura no tienen sentido. Ella estaba usando exactamente la misma ropa en la pintura que la que estaba usando hoy, pero las pinturas al óleo tardan meses en secarse. ¿Recuerdan cuánto tardó la mía?"

"Claro," Shireen dijo, "La comunidad completa apestó a gases de óleo por semanas."

"Ya veo," Sharon dijo con una sonrisa, "Entonces para que la pintura fuera tan precisa debió haber sido la Señorita Trupp quien lo hizo porque sabía que usar hoy."

"Pero por qué molestarse," Rose dijo. "Quiero decir realmente no hay ningún punto en hacer eso. ¿Si vas a robar una famosa y bien vigilada pintura entonces por qué parar a colgar una nueva?"

"Quizás deberíamos ir y mirarla nuevamente," Sharon dijo con una sonrisa furtiva.

"No," dijo Rose, "No nos concierne."

Sharon la ignoró y se puso de pie de un salto, Rose lanzó un gemido molesto mientras su amiga se apresuraba hasta el Señor Edwards y le decía que necesitaba ir al tocador. Shireen sonrió y la siguió antes de voltearse para darle a Rose una mirada significativa. Suspirando, Rose se puso de pie y se unió a sus amigas. Ella las siguió hacia el tocador, pasando la fuerza principal de guardias de seguridad y a una pequeña habitación. Shireen sacó el mapa de su bolsa y lo agitó en frente de Rose.

"Nunca rechaces los regalos Rose," dijo felizmente. "Esto nos ayudará a pasar alrededor de la policía."

"Y las cámaras están aún inútiles," Sharon añadió. "Amo esto, estamos justo en medio del crimen del siglo."

"Calmada Nancy Drew, "Rose le dijo, "La pintura y el culpable probablemente se han ido hace rato así que no te apresures."

El trio comenzó a moverse lentamente de vuelta hacia la y habitación de la Mona Lisa, revisando por guardias y la policía cada vez que miraban por una esquina. Para añadir efecto, Sharon había sacado su espejo compacto de su bolsa y estaba usándolo para mirar por las esquinas ignorando a Rose quien puso sus ojos en blanco. Ella suspiró nuevamente mientras sus amigas continuaban deslizándose por el museo hablando lento y dando cuidadosos pasos mientras Rose caminaba calmadamente por detrás.

"Esperen," Rose siseó repentinamente mientras entraban en otra gran galería.

"¿Qué?" Sharon preguntó, dándole a Rose una mirada confusa.

"¿Dónde están todos los guardias y la policía?" Rose le preguntó. "La Mona Lisa ha sido robada, pero no hemos visto a nadie por al menos diez minutos."

Rose se alejó de sus amigas y miró alrededor de la habitación, caminando calmadamente hacia el centro de ella.

"Estoy perdiendo algo," Rose se susurró a sí misma." Algo ha cambiado aquí y algo está mal, pero qué es."

Entonces lo vio y su quijada cayó mientras que su corazón comenzaba a correr. Volteándose a sus amigas, tomó sus manos y las tironeó hacia la puerta.

"¡Nos vamos ahora!"

"Pero Rose," Sharon se quejó, "Si algo extraño está pasando quiero saber qué es."

"No," Rose le respondió, "Nos vamos de este museo ahora. Por favor confíen en mí ahora como lo hicieron ese día bajo el Museo de Spellman."

Sus dos amigas se miraron la una a la otra, pero se callaron y siguieron a Rose afuera. Rose misma estaba muy nerviosa mientras buscaba el camino de vuelta al hall central. Ahora estaba cuidadosamente mirando por las esquinas, incluso si no estaba segura qué estaba buscando. Mirando a las pinturas que pasaban, tembló y se sintió más enferma a cada minuto. En muchas pinturas había ahora figuras que no estaban ahí antes, hombres y mujeres en uniformes de policía y el equipo de forenses. Estaban parados en los paisajes y en las pinturas como si hubiesen sido sacados del mundo real y puestos en cada pintura, pero sus expresiones choqueadas y asustadas eran lo que asustaba más a Rose. Ella tocó su viejo pendiente, que el Doctor le había dado tres años atrás y respiró hondo mientras entraban al hall central.

"Rose," Sharon exclamó, "las puertas principales están cerradas." 

Rose corrió e intentó abrir las puertas, pero Sharon estaba en lo correcto. Las puertas estaban selladas y ellas estaban ahora atrapadas dentro del museo.

"Podemos esperar aquí, verdad Rose. La policía nos va a encontrar y nos dejará salir." Preguntó Shireen, girándose a su amiga. "Rose te ves muy pálida."

"¿Niñas que están haciendo aquí?" El Señor Harding gritó mientras caminaba hacia ellas desde la tienda, "¡Los policías están investigando el robo y no las necesitan en su camino! ¡Este es un robo de arte muy importante!"

"Esto es más que un robo de arte," Rose le dijo al Señor Harding en un tono de voz bajo, "Y es mucho más peligroso."

"Será mejor que lo creas," una suave y elegante voz con acento francés dijo desde detrás de ellas.

Rose se volteó para ver hacia las escaleras y dejó escapar un gemido. Ahí parada en los alto de la gran escalera estaba una mujer vestida en las mismas ropas renacentistas de la Mona Lisa, con largo cabello marrón y sosteniendo una pistola en su mano, apuntándola derecho al Señor Harding.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Harding preguntó, adelantándose y al parecer no notando el arma.

La mujer levantó su… bueno en realidad Rose notó que ella no tenía cejas ni pestañas, pero le dio a Harding una mirada inquisitiva.

"Pensé que eras un experto en arte," la mujer dijo mientras caminaba calmadamente hacia ellos. Les dio una extraña sonrisa. "Yo soy la Mona Lisa."

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras la miraban hasta que el señor Harding bufó y le preguntó, "No realmente, ¿quién eres tú?"

"Realmente soy la Mona Lisa," ella le dijo frunciendo el ceño. "No puedes falsificar este tipo de clase."

"Tú no puedes ser la Mona Lisa," Rose dijo mirándola cuidadosamente. "Debes ser algún tipo de manifestación alienígena de la pintura."

Rose estaba consciente de que sus amiga y el Señor Harding voltearon a mirarla con sus bocas abiertas mientras la Mona Lisa se acercaba a Rose, apuntándola con su pistola.

"¿Y por qué es eso pequeña niña?"

"En la Tierra las mujeres en pinturas de cinco siglos de antigüedad no dejan tan sólo sus cuadros y ponen a alguien más en ellos," Rose dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Tú pusiste a la Señorita Trupp en la pintura ¿no? Ella se volvió la pintura por Leonardo da Vinci."

"Leo nunca la habría pintado," la Mona Lisa espetó. "Él estaba tan decidido a pintarme que incluso tomó óleos prestados de su extraño vecino para comenzarme, pero esa ballena de mujer ni por si acaso."

"¿Así que estás afuera de tu marco?" Rose le preguntó. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Mona Lisa le sonrió a Rose, no una sonrisa gentil mientras sus ojos se endurecían.

He pasado cinco siglos colgando en una pared pequeña niña. Creo que el tiempo para mí de tener algo de diversión." Ella apuntó el arma de vuelta a Rose y sus amigas. "Y creo que comenzaré con algo de práctica de tiro."

"¡Corran!" Rose gritó, tirando de la mano de Sharon y corriendo hacia un lado de la habitación y hacia un corredor.

Dos tiros las siguieron, golpeando las paredes y haciendo eco horriblemente en la habitación junto con la risa de la Mona Lisa mientras las tres niñas se apresuraban fuera de la sala central. El Señor Harding se quedó boquiabierto ante la escena por un momento antes de que la Mona Lisa se girara hacia él y sonriera.

"Somos sólo tú y yo ahora."


	11. Jinete Oscuro

La Chica Rubia

Por CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Traducción por LittleSelene

Capítulo Once: Jinete Oscuro

Disclaimer: No poseo Doctor Who, Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane ni Torchwood porque si lo hiciera probablemente esto sería canon.

Nota de la Autora: Realmente aquellos de ustedes que han marcada esta historia como favorita pero no han escrito un review háganlo porque los uso como combustible mental cuando los jugos mentales se me agotan.

"¡¿Alienígena, Rose?!" Sharon gritó mientras seguía a Rose a través del museo, "¿Alienígena?"

"Ahora no," Rose le gritó de vuelta mientras doblaba rápidamente una esquina hacia otra habitación. Rose dejó a sus amigas correr pasado ella y miró hacia afuera al pasillo. "No nos está siguiendo."

"Rose," Shireen preguntó, "¿Qué está pasando?"

"La Mona Lisa ha cobrado vida, está armada y muy molesta con el mundo en general," Rose le dijo. "Y nosotras estamos atrapadas en el mismo edificio que ella."

"Pero la policía está aquí," Sharon dijo, "Sólo tenemos que encontrarlos."

"Un arma ha sido disparada Sharon, ella nos disparó y ellos debieron haberlo oído. Nadie vendrá."

"No saber eso," Sharon dijo en un tono desesperado, "No puedes saber eso."

"Traté de sacarnos de aquí por una razón," Rose les dijo antes de apuntar al paisaje junto a ella. "Miren las pinturas."

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Sharon dio una bocanada de aire al ver lo que Rose había visto, "Eso no es posible. Todo esto es imposible."

"Y aun así aquí estamos," Rose murmuró tomando sus manos y tirando de ellas. "Ya que no nos podemos ir revisemos la habitación de la Mona Lisa. Quizás halla algo más ahí."

"¿Rose?" Sharon dijo, "¿Qué estamos buscando?"

"No tengo idea," Rose admitió, "Sólo he hecho esto una vez antes."

"Spellman era un alienígena ¿no?" Sharon preguntó dando un paso al frente, "Nosotras fuimos abducidas por él ¿no?"

"Sí," Rose dijo suavemente, "Un hombre llamado el Doctor nos salvó. Yo ayudé un poco, pero no sé suficiente para entender qué es ella o cómo detenerla. Tenemos que encontrar algo."

Rose estaba agradecida de que sus amigas la siguieran a través del museo y sólo hablaran quedadamente entre ellas, habiendo notado que Rose no estaba abierta a preguntas por el momento. Rose suspiró; cuando todo esto hubiese terminado tendría que decirles toda la verdad acerca de lo que había pasado tres años atrás. Una parte de ella había disfrutado la aventura secreta que había tenido, pero otra parte de ella estaba feliz de que alguien fuera finalmente a saber.

Ellas pararon luego de unas pocas habitaciones a revisar el mapa que Shireen llevaba. La sala de exhibición tenía sólo una entrada y ellas estaban aún varias habitaciones más allá. Rose tomó una pausa cuando comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, había un extraño sonido metálico haciendo eco a través de las salas.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Rose tomó una pausa y escuchó, el sonido metálico estaba unido con unos pasos. Las tres chicas se miraron las unas a las otras con expresiones de miedo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Sharon preguntó suavemente.

"Algo no bueno," Rose susurró.

Ellas oyeron los pasos metálicos acercándose y se movieron a la siguiente habitación la cual estaba en construcción. Rose miró alrededor de las murallas cubiertas de plástico y las mesas de trabajo. Andamios y tablas de madera creaban pequeños espacios para esconderse por todos lados.

"Escóndanse," Rose siseó mientras empujaba a Sharon tras un andamio junto a ella.

Rose tomó el espejo de su amiga y lo usó para mirar alrededor del andamio mientras una figura masculina alta vestida en negro entraba a la habitación. Su nariz y boca estaban cubiertos por un pañuelo negro y usaba un sombrero negro de tres puntas. Una largo abrigo negro cubría su camisa negra y pantalones y usaba una espuela en cada una de sus botas.

"Esa es la pintura del Jinete Oscuro," Shireen susurró.

"Él tiene armas," Sharon añadió mientras el Jinete miraba la habitación.

Rose asintió y lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta, permaneciendo en la sombra de los materiales de construcción. Le entregó el espejo por encima de su hombro a Sharon quien comenzó a guardarlo en su bolsillo, pero entonces cayó de su mano con un crujido. El Jinete giró rápidamente hacia ellas y sacó ambos mosquetes.

"¡Corran!" Rose gritó, corriendo hacia la salida.

Las tres chicas corrieron fuera de la habitación y a través de otro corredor que las llevó de vuelta a la escalera principal. Podían oír al jinete corriendo tras ellas y el sonido metálico de sus espuelas añadido al volumen de sus pasos. Rose se agachó detrás de un pilar junto a las otras mientras el jinete les disparaba dos veces.

"Él es una pintura," Shireen preguntó, "¿No debería estar disparando bolas de pintura?"

"Dos mosquetes, dos tiros," Sharon jadeó, "Ya no tiene tiros ¿no?"

Entonces otros dos tiros las pasaron y Rose gritó, "Él es una pintura que tomó vida, tiene tantos tiros como quiera." Rose miró alrededor del pilar y volvió a ver a sus amigas. "Sepárense, él puede seguir solo a un objetivo." Rose les dijo.

"Ten cuidado," Sharon siseó.

"Ustedes también," Rose dijo antes de correr a través del piso de la entrada hacia una de las habitaciones. Un momento después Sharon y Shireen corrieron hacia la otra dirección y el jinete las siguió.

Mona Lisa frunció el ceño por encima de las escaleras centrales a las niñas mientras Harding retorcía sus manos.

"Ellas son sólo niñas," insistió, "No pueden hacerte daño."

"La rubia estaba lejos demasiado cómoda conmigo," Mona Lisa dijo, "Pero veamos cómo lo hace sin sus amigas."

Rose estaba nerviosa de que el jinete no estuviese siguiéndola y comenzó a retroceder hacia la sala de la Mona Lisa. Sin Sharon y Shireen, la mejor cosa que podía pensar era seguir buscando un punto débil. Deseó que el museo les hubiese dejado quedarse con sus teléfonos ya que no habían logrado llegar a ningún punto cerca de un teléfono. Rose alcanzó la habitación de la Mona Lisa y miró al interior a través de las ventanas en la puerta antes de abrirla y entrar.

La habitación no había cambiado en la mayor parte excepto por el hecho de que la pinturas alrededor de la habitación tenían nuevas adiciones a ellas en la forma de policías y guardias. Rose volvió a mirar a la pintura de la Señorita Trupp y suspiró.

"No sé qué debería estar buscando," Rose murmuró a sí misma.

Rose tomo una pausa; podía oír a alguien moviéndose por el pasillo y se precipitó detrás de uno de los grandes aparadores a un lado de la habitación. Rose contuvo su aliento mientras la Mona Lisa entraba en la habitación con Harding.

"Esta tiene que ser," Harding dijo dramáticamente mientras caminaba tras la Mona Lisa. "No sólo un contemporáneo de Leonardo da Vinci, también su vecino en Florencia."

Rose frunció el ceño mientras caminaban a una pintura y la Mona Lisa la examinaba. La pintura era el retrato de un hombre de apariencia triste, usando ropa simple.

"No muy atractiva," Mona Lisa dijo.

"Giuseppe di Cattivo 1450 a 1518. Su trabajo es frecuentemente comparado a su famoso contemporáneo Hieronymus Bosh. Pobre Giuseppe, murió en un asilo para lunáticos."

Mona Lisa sonrió antes de elevar su mano y moverla en frente de la pintura. Rose se mantuvo muy quieta, mirando al par por detrás desde alrededor del aparador.

"No, no," Mona Lisa dijo, "Este no es él."

Harding empezó a decirle algo, pero la puerta repentinamente se abrió. Rose se volteó lenta y cuidadosamente a ver, sólo para ponerse una mano sobre la boca para mantenerse en silencio. El jinete hizo marchar a Sharon y Shireen en la habitación, un arma apuntada a cada una de ellas. Mona Lisa sonrió y dio un paso al frente.

"Bueno miren qué tenemos aquí, dos de los tres mosqueteros."

"Habían cuatro mosqueteros," Sharon le dijo con una mirada feroz.

"Oh tú tienes espíritu," Mona Lisa le dijo a Sharon. "Pero habían tres de ustedes. ¿Dónde está la rubia?"

"No sabemos," Shireen dijo, elevando su mentón. "Nos separamos cuando tu jinete comenzó a disparar. Rose probablemente ha ido a un teléfono y ya ha llamado por ayuda."

"Eso no las ayudará." Mona Lisa dijo con una sonrisa. "Yo tomé esta arma de una pintura y yo puse a toda la gente que encontré en pinturas. Todo en este edificio está bajo mi control así que cualquier rescate que estén esperando no las salvará."

"¿Por qué la está ayudando?" Shireen demandó del Señor Harding.

"Harders, aquí es mi fan número uno," La Mona Lisa le informó con una sonrisa.

"¡Ella nos envió al jinete!" Shireen insistió, "Tenemos catorce, ¿Cómo puede estar de acuerdo con eso? ¡Ella ha puesto a gente en las pinturas!"

"Cálmense chicas," Harding dijo. "Estoy seguro de que la Mona Lisa restaurará a todos una vez que encuentre a su hermano y el jinete no las lastimó."

"¿Su hermano?" Sharon preguntó confusa.

Entonces un fuerte gruñido llenó la habitación, viniendo de los niveles más bajos del museo. Las Mona Lisa sonrió mientras miraba a Harding quien había palidecido levemente.

"Ese sería mi hermano." Ella miró al jinete mientras apuntaba su propia arma a las niñas. "Rastrea el ruido jinete."

Cuando el jinete dejó la habitación, las Mona Lisa se enfocó completamente en Shireen y Sharon. Rose dio una bocanada de aire suavemente mientras energía roja centelleaba alrededor de la Mona Lisa, dándole un terrible brillo rojo. Sharon y Shireen ambas retrocedieron y tomaron la mano de la otra.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Shireen preguntó quedadamente.

"Un momento querida y te pondré al tanto."

Rose no se pudo mover mientras la Mona Lisa apuntó una mano hacia sus amigas y la energía roja explotó alrededor de ellas. La energía crujió y centelleó alrededor de ellas mientras gritaban. Harding escondió su cara y las dos niñas de desvanecieron. Mona Lisa rio y miró a un paisaje en la muralla donde ahora Sharon y Shireen permanecían atrapadas, aun gritando.

"Y ahora Rubiecita es tu turno." Mona Lisa dijo a la gran sala. "Te escuché boquear así que sal ahora."

Rose cerró sus ojos y tomó una honda bocanada de aire antes de caminar hacia la mirada de la Mona Lisa.

"No habría pensado que una pintura tenía tan buen oído y aún mientras le hace daño a niños."

"Ellas están completamente a salvo," Mona Lisa le dijo. "Ellas están vivas en la pintura; ellas pueden ver y oír todo lo que nosotros hacemos enfrente de la pintura. Ellas tan sólo no pueden moverse o escapar."

"Como tú estabas," Rose dijo.

"Exacto," Mona Lisa dijo con una mueca. "Yo estaba atrapada, incapaz de vivir o morir."

"Estás afuera ahora," Rose le dijo. "No necesitas lastimar a nadie. Déjalas ir."

"Yo creo que se ven tan lindas como una pintura. Bueno la mayor parte de las pinturas, creo que podemos acordar que yo estoy en una liga completamente diferente."

"Muy cierto," Rose siseó.

"Gracias amor," Mona Lisa sonrió.

"No lo decía como un cumplido."

"No te preocupes jovencita," El Señor Harding la cortó, "Ellos están a salvo y una vez que la Mona Lisa haya encontrado a su hermano los liberará."

"Usted sigue diciendo eso," Rose le dijo, "Pero eso no lo hace cierto."

Todos se quedaron quietos mientras escuchaban el gruñido otra vez y Rose negó con la cabeza.

"Yo no creo que su hermano vaya a ser tan simpático como usted cree. Esto es un problema."

"Por lo cual es que deberías dejarlo," Mona Lisa le dijo.

"No puedo hacer eso." Rose le dijo mientras caminaba a un lado, Mona Lisa la siguió. "Yo soy el último humano aquí que realmente ve cuán peligrosa tú eres así que tengo que detenerte."

"Oh no está para comérsela Harders," Mona Lisa dijo mientras ella y Rose se detenían. "Ella realmente cree que puede detenerme."

"¿Y quieres saber por qué?" Rose preguntó mientras se acercaba más a la Mona Lisa, "Porque puedo."

Rose empujó a la Mona Lisa hacia la banca a la cual la había guiado, enviando a la mujer de espaldas con un crujido. Rose rio y se apresuró fuera de la sala y se dirigió al hall principal.


	12. El Gruñido Crece

La Chica Rubia

Por CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Traducción por LittleSelene

Capítulo 12: El Gruñido Crece

Disclaimer: No poseo Doctor Who, Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane ni Torchwood porque si lo hiciera probablemente esto sería canon.

Nota de la Autora: Algunas personas han preguntado acerca de los argumentos, estos están basado en las Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane pero están alteradas un montón debido a que Rose no tiene el tipo de tecnologías que Sarah Jane tiene en la serie o un equipo trabajando con ella, así que las aventuras de Rose son un montón más estresantes. Aun así si no han visto esa serie, Elizabeth Sladen estuvo absolutamente brillante y quiero darle el debido crédito.

"Okay," Rose se susurró a sí misma mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la tienda. Ella estaba escondida detrás de un aparador en caso de que el Jinete aún estuviese buscándola. "Piensa en ello. ¿Cuáles son los puntos principales? Uno: Las Mona Lisa ha estado dando vueltas por alrededor de cinco siglos, pero ha tomado vida ahora lo cual significa que es algo sobre esta galería. Dos: ella hizo referencias a un hermano y dijo que era la cosa gruñendo. Tres: esa es probablemente la razón de que ella repentinamente tomara vida, pero qué tipo de pintura podría ser."

Rose suspiró y apoyó su cabeza contra la muralla del librero tras ella. Una vez más ella estaba en serios problemas y a pesar de toda su confianza frente a la Mona Lisa, ella realmente no sabía qué podía hacer en contra de ella. Rose se acalló al oír gente hablando, una de las voces era el distintivo acento francés de la Mona Lisa.

"¡No he escapado de madera y pintura para estar atrapada aquí!" La Mona Lisa gritó. "¡Eso es un embuste!"

El rugido pudo ser oído nuevamente y Rose permaneció quieta, a pesar de querer mirar alrededor de la esquina y ver a la Mona Lisa.

"Sí mi hermano en pintura viva," La Mona Lisa boqueó, "una vez que estemos unidos ambos seremos libres y nada se pondrá en nuestro camino. ¡No paredes de galería o patéticos humanos! Mi hermano ha hablado y ahora sé qué es. Él es un trabajo tan terrible que nadie ha puesto sus ojos en él desde que fue por primera vez creado."

"No," Rose oyó a Harding boquear. "No puede ser. Eso es sólo una leyenda, una historia con la cual los limpiadores y los guardias nocturnos se asustan los unos a los otros. No existe realmente."

La Mona Lisa rio, "Mi hermano y yo hemos esperado todos estos años para ser unidos. Cinco siglos Harders y ahora tú eres el hombre para el trabajo. Así que llévame a él y lo liberaremos."

Rose contuvo su aliento mientras el sonido de la Mona Lisa y Harding se oía más distante. Ella se mantuvo quieta por un largo momento, escuchando por los pasos del jinete. Entonces lentamente se puso de pie, mirando alrededor del aparador cuidadosamente. Rose se movió más adentro en la tienda y escondió su mochila en el mostrador. Volteándose al librero suspiró.

"Está bien una pintura con una conexión a la Mona Lisa que nadie ha visto en siglos. Pan comido."

Rose echó un vistazo en los libros de la Mona Lisa, pero no había nada acerca de un hermano. Incluso la discusión de la modelo original no hacía mención a un hermano.

"Espera un segundo," Rose se dijo a sí misma, "Estás haciendo esto mal. Ella dijo hermano en pintura viva así que quizás tiene que ver con la pintura" Rose mordió su labio, intentando recordar lo que la Mona Lisa había dicho sobre los óleos antes. "Leonardo tomó prestados óleos de su vecino para comenzarla, ¿cuál era su nombre?"

Rose tomó un mapa de la exhibición y lo abrió. Ella recordaba a Harding llevando a la Mona Lisa a la sala central y mostrándole una pintura que él pensó podría ser. Rose se detuvo cuando encontró la imagen y realmente sonrió un poco.

"Giuseppe di Cattivo," dijo suavemente antes de escanear el librero.

Había sólo un pequeño libro sobre Giuseppe di Cattivo, pero Rose rápidamente lo abrió y comenzó a ojearlo. Se detuvo cuando llegó a una página con las palabras 'La Leyenda de Abominación' escritas en la parte superior. Rose se puso pálida mientras leía la descripción de la historia: "Giuseppe di Cattivo había sido conocido como el pintor de pesadillas en Florencia. Su trabajo fue considerado un insulto a la creación y la Abominación fue su obra maestra. Cuando Giuseppe di Cattivo vio qué había pintado fue dominado por el terror y el conocimiento de que cualquier que la viera sería llevado a la locura. Él encerró la pintura en una caja especial hecha de madera de la orca de un verdugo para ocultar la Abominación de los ojos humanos por toda la eternidad. La caja fue sellada con un complejo cerrojo de rompecabezas chino. La mañana siguiente Giuseppe di Cattivo fue hallado en su casa junto a la caja, pero se había vuelto completamente loco y el secreto del rompecabezas se perdió en su devastada mente. De acuerdo a la leyenda, la pintura permanece sellada y escondida en algún lugar del mundo para mantenerla escondida de los ojos humanos para siempre."

Rose comenzó a cerrar el libro, pero se deslizó de sus manos y cayó abierto en el piso. Suspirando, ella lo recogió de donde había caído y entonces se detuvo. La página en la cual había caído abierto tenía una foto de la pequeña caja de rompecabezas que ella y sus amigas habían examinado más temprano. Ella tomó su bolsa y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Rose comenzó a correr en el piso principal, esperando llegar a la caja de rompecabezas antes de que la Mona Lisa lo hiciera. Un mano se extendió y la atrapó y Rose se encontró cara a cara con el Jinete. Él mantuvo un agarre fuerte en ella y apuntó una de sus pistolas a su cabeza. El Jinete no dijo nada mientras comenzaba a empujarla hacia debajo de las escaleras nuevamente y hacia la parte trasera del museo.

El Jinete mantuvo el arma hacia la cabeza de Rose mientras caminaban y ella suspiró mientras alcanzaban una gran puerta de metal. Ellos atravesaron la puerta y bajaron unas escaleras. El aire estaba más frío y muy seco y los corredores tenían sólo luz limitada. Lejos de ellos, Rose pudo oír leves voces que se hacían más fuertes. Rose gimió cuando vio a la Mona Lisa y a Harding, ellos estaban parados en frente de una gran puerta de metal que Harding estaba abriendo.

"Bien hecho Jinete," Mona Lisa dijo cuando los vio. "Ves Rubiecita, nada que pueda hacer." Rose miró a Harding y preguntó, "¿Tú sabes cuál pintura es cierto?"

"La Abominación," Harding dijo con un asentimiento, pero estaba mucho más pálido de lo que había estado antes.

"Realmente no crees que esto va a terminar con un felices para siempre si liberas a esa cosa, ¿no?"

"Incluso desde que el hombre por primera vez dibujó en las paredes de las cuevas," Harding le dijo, "todo lo que los artistas siempre quisieron fue dar vida a lo que ellos habían creado. ¿No puedes apreciar la maravilla de lo que ha pasado hoy?"

"¡¿No puede usted apreciar que ella está loca?!" Rose siseó en respuesta.

"Parada justo aquí," Mona Lisa les recordó.

El Señor Harding tomó un hondo respiro y abrió la puerta final. La gran puerta se abrió con un terrible crujido y todos entraron en una habitación llena de polvo y cajas. Mientras la linterna era lentamente movida alrededor de la habitación, las estatuas que no estaban en cajas creaban horribles sombras que hicieron a Rose estremecerse. El gruñido era constante ahora, pero no a un volumen tan fuerte como antes. Rose dio un paso hacia atrás, pero el peso del brazo del Jinete en su hombro la hizo detenerse. Harding encontró el interruptor de la luz luego de otro momento y la habitación fue llenada con leve luz amarilla.

Harding caminó adentro primero, aun usando la antorcha mientras caminaba alrededor. Mona Lisa pronto fue delante de él, intentando seguir el gruñido a través del polvoriento laberinto de cajas y estanterías.

"Nunca he estado tan lejos en las bóvedas viejas," Harding le dijo a Rose. "Está sucio."

"No es nuestro problema más grande ahora."

"La Abominación está aquí en algún sitio," Harding le dijo a la Mona Lisa.

"Yo no veo a mi hermano." La Mona Lisa siseó, sosteniendo el brazo de Harding. "Si estás jugando conmigo Harders te daré a él para alimentarse junto con la rubia, tus pies primero."

Un gran gruñido llamó su atención y le dio a la Mona Lisa un claro sentido de la dirección mientras ella rápidamente se dirigió hacia él. Rose miró al Jinete y suspiró, viendo que el arma aún se encontraba apuntada a ella.

"Cuando ella haya liberado a su hermana terminará con usted," Rose le susurró a Harding. "Ayudarla no va a hacer ninguna diferencia. Ella nos matará a ambos."

"Lo sé," Harding admitió en voz baja. "¿Pero qué puedo hacer ahora?"

Ellos dieron vuelta en una última esquina y la Mona Lisa hizo a un lado una pesada tela. Pesadas barras de metal estaban cementadas en el piso y en el techo creando una gran jaula. Contra la pared más lejana había una gran caja que estaba temblando y Rose puso ver el mismo brillo rojo que la Mona Lisa había producido más temprano saliendo de las grietas. La Mona Lisa le disparó al viejo candado y sonrió cuando este se abrió. El Jinete quitó a Rose del amino y abrió la pesada puerta de metal para la Mona Lisa. Ella entró en la jaula y el gruñido se hizo aún más fuerte y la caja tembló aún más.

"Él no se oye tan complacido de verte," Rose murmuró sólo para que el Jinete pusiera el arma contra su cabeza nuevamente.

"Muestra respeto por mi hermano en pintura viva porque una vez que él esté afuera habrá algunos fuegos artificiales."

"Mona Lisa," Rose imploró, "No puedes hacer esto."

"Ella está en lo correcto," Harding dijo. "No puedes."

"¿Qué es esto Hardens?" La Mona Lisa preguntó. "¿Repentinamente has recordado donde dejaste tu valor?"

"No," Hardens concestó calmadamente mientras movía la luz para iluminar la caja. "La llave del puzzle está perdida."

La Mona Lisa dio un paso adelante para examinar el espacio vacío antes de voltearse de vuelta a Harding. "¿Dónde está?"

"No estoy seguro," Harding le dijo.

La Mona Lisa apuntó su arma a Rose y el Jinete apretó su agarre en la chica, manteniendo su propia arma contra su cabeza.

"¿No estás al menos un poco preocupado acerca de la tierna rubiecita Harding? Después de todo este museo es tu responsabilidad."

"Mi nombre es Rose."

"Sería una vergüenza acabar con la vida de una cosa tan linda a tan corta edad."

"No," Rose le dijo a Harding. "Moriremos de todas formas, pero esa cosa no puede ser liberada."

"Tú no puedes dejar el museo sola," Harding le recordó. "Sin tu hermano volverás a ser una pintura dentro de las paredes de la galería."

"Harding," La Mona Lisa gruñó, usando su nombre real. "He pasado cinco siglos viendo la vida pasar alrededor mío. No pienses que habría algo que no haría para tener vida por mí misma."

Rose supiró al ver a Harding asentir levemente a la Mona Lisa.

"Sí, Mona Lisa." Él suspiró, "Sé dónde está."

"Bien."

Harding se volteó y comenzó a caminar fuera de la bóveda con la Mona Lisa siguiéndole. El Jinete empujó a Rose adelante para que les siguiera. Rose miró alrededor de la habitación y por sobre su hombro a la caja de la Abominación. Necesitaban lograr algo y pronto o esa cosa iba a estar libre por sobre la Tierra. Mientras entraban al salón principal del museo, el grupo pausó ante un raro zumbido que hacía eco por los pasillos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" La Mona Lisa demandó.

"No estoy seguro," Harding le dijo.

La Mona Lisa miró alrededor del saló principal por algún movimiento y entonces frunció el ceño. Extendió los brazos hacia una pintura de soldados, reunió más de la energía roja y la mandó volando a la pintura. Rose cerró sus ojos ante el fuerte brillo y cinco soldados victorianos repentinamente de pararon en frente de la Mona Lisa. Volteando a mirar a Rose ella sonrió antes de mirar de vuelta a Harding.

"Bien entonces Harding, guía."


	13. La Caja Rompecabezas

La Chica Rubia

Por CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Capítulo Trece: La Caja Rompecabezas

Disclaimer: No poseo Doctor Who, Torchwood o Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane, si lo hiciera esto probablemente sería canon.

Nota de la Autora: La Leyenda de la Abominación y el artista fueron creados para Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane y tomadas prestadas por mí. En otras noticias estaré afuera de la semana por la semana así que no podré actualizar a diario, pero intentaré volver a este asombrosa racha apenas pueda.

"¿Qué harás si es que liberas a tu hermano?" Rose le preguntó mientras era llevada por el corredor. Ella se dio cuenta con un vuelco en su corazón que Harding se estaba dirigiendo a la caja rompecabezas.

"Cuando su espera finalmente acabe y estemos reunidos, su reino de fuego y azufre comenzará."

"Osea que no estás realmente tras una vida." Rose remarcó frunciendo el entrecejo.

"¿De qué uso es un mundo de flores y árboles para mí?" La Mona Lisa preguntó, "Un mundo encendido con torrentes de fuego y lava hirviendo donde pueda reinar es mucho más interesante."

"Rose forcejeó contra el Jinete quien fuertemente dobló su brazo detrás de su espalda, forzando un gemido de parte de Rose. Ella miró fieramente a la Mona Lisa quien le dio a Harding una mirada de asco.

"Si vivo esto, tomaré clases de kickbox," Rose murmuró.

"Oh Rubiecita," La Mona Lisa rio, "No necesitas preocuparte de eso. Después de cinco siglos estoy segura de que mi hermano estará un poco hambriento."

Ellos entraron a la gran larga sala donde la caja rompecabezas estaba en exhibición y los compañeros de Rose habían esperado por Harding en lo que habían sido sólo algunas horas más temprano. La Mona Lisa caminó hacia donde la caja debía haber estado, pero gritó de rabia cuando volteó a la pequeña área para ver a un hombre en una chaqueta de cuero sosteniéndola. Rose sonrió al ver al Doctor mientras él se volteaba a ellos, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su expresión se oscureció al verla.

"Bueno, de todas la cosas que estaba esperando encontrar aquí la Mona Lisa usando un arma y sosteniendo a una niña de rehén no estaba en la lista," el Doctor remarcó mirando al grupo.

"No sé quién eres o cómo llegaste a mi museo, pero baja esa caja de rompecabezas o esta preciosa pequeña niña no va a permanecer tan preciosa."

"¡Doctor es la Abominación!" Rose gritó antes de que el Jinete cubriera su boca y doblara su brazo incluso más.

"Dame la caja y la liberaremos," la Mona Lisa dijo con una sonrisa tensa.

"Y liberar la Abominación en la Tierra," el Doctor terminó. "Yo estaba esperando obtener la llave y entonces sacar esa maldita pintura de aquí."

"No es una opción," la Mona Lisa dijo apuntando su arma a él. "¡He esperado cinco siglos por esto!"

"Leonardo estaría tan decepcionado," el Doctor dijo mientras agitaba su cabeza, pero sus ojos permanecieron en Rose. "Déjala ir y te daré la caja."

"Dame la caja y la dejaré ir."

"Empieza enviándola," el Doctor le dijo a la Mona Lisa.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, pero entonces la mirada de la Mona Lisa bajó a la caja y asintió. El Jinete liberó su agarre en Rose y ella cuidadosamente se estiró, frotando su brazo.

"Bueno Rubiecita, vea a tu misterioso amigo. Harders tu ve y trae la caja."

Rose lentamente caminó hacia el Doctor, mirando hacia abajo a la caja con un expresión preocupada. Harding se acercó al Doctor y tomó la caja rompecabezas de él mientras Rose alcanzaba al Doctor. Cuidadosamente, el Doctor tocó el hombro de rose y la empujó detrás de él mientras Harding retrocedía hacia la Mona Lisa con la caja

"¿Dime que tienes un plan?" Rose susurró suavemente.

"Tenía uno, pero no he pensado el nuevo aún," él contestó.

Harding se alejó de Rose y el Doctor, mirando hacia Rose. El Doctor empujó a Rose un poco más lejos del hombre y la caja.

"Ahora tratarás conmigo Mona Lisa," Harding dijo con la barbilla levantada.

"¿Qué?" la Mona Lisa preguntó. Rose se estremeció al ver energía roja comenzando a reunirse en su mano libre.

"He sido un tonto," Harding dijo. "Pensé que tú eras maravillosa. Dediqué mi vida profesional- no mi vida en traerte a esta galería."

"Lo sé," la Mona Lisa dijo impacientemente, "Tú eres mi fan número uno. Ahora dame la caja rompecabezas."

Harding negó con su cabeza y puso la caja en el suelo. Él puso su pie sobre ella y miró de vuelta a la Mona Lisa.

"Libera a aquellos que has atrapado. Puedes amenazarme con su arma y el Jinete, pero eso no hace ninguna diferencia. Yo soy responsable por esta galería y lo que sucede aquí."

La Mona Lisa sonrió y reunió la energía roja en su mano. Rose tomó la mano del Doctor y miró alrededor a las paredes de la galería.

"Estate atenta para correr," el Doctor susurró.

"Lo estoy," Rose contestó.

"Está bien Harders," la Mona Lisa dijo. "Liberaré a los prisionaeros."

La luz roja estalló a través de la habitación, apartando a Harding de la caja y tirándolo al suelo cerca del Doctor y Rose. Rose miró hacia arriba para ver a la energía roja esparciéndose por sobre las murallas y en las pinturas. El Jinete se lanzó hacia adelante y tomó la caja rompecabezas del suelo mientras más figuras comenzaban a aparecer desde las pinturas. Riendo, la Mona Lisa romó el puzzle del Jinete y lo sujetó para que ellos lo vieron antes de dirigirse a las figuras en la habitación.

"¡Yo los traigo a la vida!" la Mona Lisa gritó. "Ahora obedézcanme y destrúyanlos."

"¡Corre!"

El Doctor tiró a Rose con él y Harding se puso de pie para seguirlos. Ellos pasaron a través de las nuevas figuras que estaban lentamente ganando balance y mirando a la Mona Lisa. Ella volvió a gritar su orden mientras los tres corrían a través de la puerta.

"¿Hay alguna habitación que pueda ser sellada?" El Doctor le preguntó a Harding por sobre su hombro.

"¡Su energía se está esparciendo por todo el museo!" Rose gritó. "Ningún lugar es seguro."

"¡La galería temporal tiene puertas con seguro y está justo aquí!" Harding exclamó, apuntando hacia abajo por otro corredor.

Ellos se apresuraron por la puerta y el Doctor liberó la mano de Rose para sacar su destornillador sónico. Rose miró alrededor de la habitación mientras el Doctor sellada la puerta con el extraño aparato que ella recordaba de hace tres años. Era la misma habitación que le había sido mostrada a su clase más temprano donde su propia pintura estaba colgada. La mayor parte de la pinturas eran arte abstracto con ninguna figura en ella para que la Mona Lisa animara. Rose esperó que el Doctor pudiera ayudar a detener a la Mona Lisa antes de que ella liberara a la Abominación.

"Perdón por llegar tarde," El Doctor le dijo a Rose mirándola.

"Estoy contenta de que estés aquí ahora," Rose contestó. "Estoy sin ideas."

Rose se estremeció ante el sonido de golpes en las puertas y los gritos de soldados, mujeres y cualquier otra cosa que la Mona Lisa hubiese traído a la vida.

"¡Ella nos tiene atrapados mientras libera a la Abominación!" Harding exclamó con desesperación.

"¡Lo sé!" El Doctor le gritó de vuelta mientras iba a las ventanas, "Estamos en el segundo piso y hay lugares a los cuales sujetarse."

"¡¿No puedes estar sugiriendo que escalemos?!"

Los golpes contra la puerta hicieron a Hardin estremecerse y miró de vuelta al Doctor quien le estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Supongo que no tienes un teléfono?" El Doctor le preguntó a Harding.

"No, no permitimos teléfonos dentro de la galería," Harding le respondió.

"Entonces llamar por refuerzos no es una opción, así que si queremos ayuda tenemos que salir de aquí."

"Tú entraste aquí," Harding le recordó.

"La TARDIS es un piso más arriba y usarla en medio de eventos no es seguro."

"¿La qué?"

"No es el momento," Rose le dijo a Harding mientras se acercaba más al Doctor.

"Ella dijo que esto es por las pinturas de oleo usadas por Leonardo para iniciar la pintura, ¿Significa eso algo?"

"Las pinturas al óleo son hechas con minerales; los minerales usados en el primer juego de pinturas probablemente venías del espacio exterior, no muy diferente de ese payaso. Durante los últimos quinientos años, la energía en ellos ha sido absorbida por toda la pintura lo cual es por qué esto está pasando ahora y no pasó en Florencia. También por qué las otras seis Mona Lisas nunca se volvieron locas."

"¿¡Siete Mona Lisas?!" Harding jadeó mirando al Doctor.

"Otra vez, no es el momento," Rose le dijo mientras volvía a mirar a la puerta.

La energía roja había comenzado a filtrarse a través y lentamente esparcirse por las murallas. El Doctor tenía su destornillador sónico afuera y estaba trabajando en la ventana la cual no estaba diseñada para abrirse. Harding estaba retorciendo sus manos y mirando al Doctor con los ojos muy abiertos. Rose miró de nuevo a la ventana y se estremeció al ver la madera agrietarse.

"No tienes mucho más tiempo Doctor."

El Doctor miró hacia arriba y asintió, "Además las pinturas en esta habitación están por tomar vida y unirse al caos."

Entonces hubo un estruendo y estrépito de bastante debajo de ellos. El Doctor gimió y miró a Rose y a Harding.

"La Abominación está libre. Recuerden que no pueden mirarla sin morir o volverse completamente locos."

"Dudo que vivamos lo suficiente como para verla," Harding dijo con un suspiro. "Tan sólo siento que tantos fueran heridos en el proceso."

"Rose," el Doctor preguntó repentinamente. "¿Por qué estabas tú aquí hoy?"

La puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que Rose pudiera contestar y el Doctor se dio vuelta y agarró a Rose. Él empujó a la niña detrás de él y Harding lució listo para desmayarse. Un grupo de hombres y mujeres vestidos de diferentes periodos marcharon en la habitación armados con una variedad de armas. Rose tomó su collar y dio un hondo respiro, morir de esta formar era probablemente mejor que la Abominación. Ella miró hacia las paredes donde la energía roja de la Mona Lisa aún estaba esparciéndose alrededor de ellos.

Entonces un brillante destello de la energía roja cegó a Rose y los otros en la habitación mientras otra pintura era tocada y animada. En vez de devanecerse, la luz se intensificó y Rose pudo ver la luz incluso a través de sus ojos cerrados, pero la luz era de un brillante dorado más que roja. Entonces la luz se suavizó y Rose fue consciente de que los soldados pintados de la Mona Lisa habían dejado de moverse en la habitación. Ella abrió sus ojos y boqueó fuerte, antes de reír. La brillante figura femenina de su pintura se encontraba parada en frente de ellos, un brillo dorado saliendo de ella mientras miraba a las otras figuras.

"Lumen," Rose respiró antes de mirar al Doctor, "Eso era por qué yo estaba aquí."


	14. Lumen

La Chica Rubia

Por CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Capítulo Catorce: Lumen

Disclaimer: No poseo Doctor Who, Torchwood o Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane porque si lo hiciera esto probablemente sería canon.

Nota de la Autora: Voy a hacer a Rose estudiar física en la universidad ya que ella demostró ser hábil de manejar eso en el canon incluso haciendo dejado la escuela antes, mientras mantiene artes como un importante hobby. Cualquier idea sobre qué debería estudiar para sus A-Levels.

Nada en la habitación se movió, el Doctor, Harding y Rose no estaban ni siquiera respirando fuerte. Luz continuó saliendo de la pintura de Rose y rodeó a Lumen. Las figuras liberadas por la Mona Lisa se encontraban en el portal, inseguros de la nueva figura que había sido liberada. En vez de unírseles, la figura brillante no se había movido o quitado sus ojos de las otras figuras pintadas.

El Doctor estaba por decir algo, cuando Lumen levantó su mano y la luz la rodeó intensamente. Tres de los soldados que habían estado en una pintura de una guerra del Imperio Británico abrieron fuego hacia el Doctor y Rose, pero un movimiento de la mano de la mujer dorada disolvió las balas en medio del aire en un despliegue de luz dorada. El aire alrededor de ella vibró y las figuras pintadas ante ella tiraron sus armas y empezaron a retroceder. Lumen dio un solo paso hacia ellas, sus ojos dorados brillando y ellos comenzaron a correr, chocando unos contra otros en su apuro. Rose escuchó una leve risa de la figura antes de que girara levemente a verlos a ellos por sobre su hombro. Rose admiró el largo cabellos dorado oscuro que caía por su espalda el leves ondas ya que ella no había sido capaz de pintar ese ángulo y decidió que ella debería dejar crecer su pelo así antes de recordar que este no era el momento.

Lumen miró al Doctor y le asintió antes de que sus ojos se movieran a Rose y su expresión se suavizara. Sus rasgos eran confusos tras el brillo dorado y Rose no pudo distinguir las características de la figura femenina, pero ella nunca había podido en el sueño tampoco. La figura brillante le dio a Rose una sonrisa gentil y miró los ojos cafés de la niña por un largo momento como si estuviese intentando comunicar algo. Un fuerte gruñido llamó su atención hacia adelante nuevamente y Lumen miró otra vez hacia la puerta. Ella no dijo nada, pero caminó hacia la puerta principal y giró para seguir el pasillo.

"Tú pintura nos salvó," Harding boqueó mirando a Rose.

"¿Tu pintura?" el Doctor le preguntó a Rose, mirando hacia a ella con una muy sorprendida expresión.

"Sí," ose admitió con un leve sonrojo. "Mi amiga Sharon puso mi pintura en la competición de arte joven y gané. Mi clase fue traída hoy a ver la Mona Lisa, pero he visto más que suficiente de ella.

El Doctor miró a Rose por un largo momento antes de soltar su mano y caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Dónde estás yendo?" Harding preguntó.

"Luce como que tu pintura va a luchas contra la Abominación," el Doctor dijo. "Necesito asegurarme de que gane."

"Ella ganará," Rose dijo firmemente y cuando él la miró de vuelta, ella sólo se encogió de hombros. "Ella lo hará."

"Quédate acá," el Doctor le dijo antes de dejar la habitación.

Rose elevó una de sus cejas y lo vio desvanecerse antes de mirar por sobre su hombro a Harding.

"Sí…" ella negó con su cabeza, "Yo no creo eso. El lugar más seguro en este maldito museo es justo detrás de mi pintura y wow nunca pensé que diría eso."

Rose corrió tras el Doctor, pero se congeló ante el sonido de un terrible gruñido en el salón central. Corriendo hacia las escaleras principales, Rose vio al Doctor parado en lo alto de ellas y con sus ojos muy abiertos. Rose se le unió y su boca se abrió ante la escena de vio frente a ella.

Lumen se encontraba parada en la parte de debajo de la gran escalera, pero en frente de ella estaba un pilar masivo de luz dorada que estaba girando alrededor de una monstruosa forma. Rose no podía distinguirla a través del dorado y lo profundo de su mente recordó que eso era bueno. La criatura era enorme con cuernos y largos miembros que tenía garras tan largas que Rose pudo verlas incluso a través de los remolinos de luz dorada. Ella gritó una advertencia cuando la Mona Lisa abrió fuego hacia la figura brillante, pero nuevamente las balas se disolvieron. Entonces la luz dorada explotó, forzando al Doctor, Rose y a Harding a voltearse y cubrirse los ojos. Rose oyó a la Mona Lisa gritar y entonces silencio cayó en el museo.

"No," la Mona Lisa gimió luego de un momento. "No mi hermano, ¡no me abandones!"

Rose se volteó para ver que la Abominación ya no se encontraba en la habitación. El hall central se encontraba en terrible condición con enormes marcas de garras en el piso y los pilares. Cerca de las puertas principales, la Mona Lusa había caído sobre sus rodillas. Aun brillando, Lumen agitó su mano y la aura dorada que la rodeaba se esparció por la habitación y lo signos de la Abominación se desvanecieron mientras todo era restaurado. La Mona Lisa gruñó fieramente y se puso de pie, antes de abrir fuego contra Lumen nuevamente. Una vez más, las balas se tornaron en nada sin golpear a Lumen o a los tres espectadores.

Entonces Lumen, se giró para ver hacia arriba de las escaleras a Rose quien le sonrió ampliamente. Después de un momento, Rose se alejó del Doctor y de Harding, bajando varios escalones mientras Lumen caminaba hacia ella. Se encontraron en medi8o de las escaleras, el escalón entre ellas igualando sus estaturas. Lumen devolvió la sonrisa que Rose le daba y sus ojos dorados se desvanecieron en una sombra dorada de marrón que le pareció tan humana a Rose.

"Gracias Lumen," Rose le dijo con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

"Por nada," Lumen contestó también asintiendo. Su voz hizo eco a través de la habitación con una cualidad de otro mundo. "Pero tienes el nombre un tanto incorrecto. Yo no soy el Guardián de la Luz."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Rose preguntó, pero su atención volvió a la Mona Lisa.

"¡Dispárenles!" La Mona Lisa le gritó a las otras pinturas vivas en la habitación central, pero entonces estas fueron rodeadas por el mismo brillo rojo antes de desvanecerse.

"Todo lo que ella hizo está siendo revertido," el Doctor le dijo a Rose antes de asentirle a la brillante figura en frente de ellos quien sonrío de vuelta.

La Mona Lisa retrocedió hacia ellos y extendió la mano hacia Harding, "¡No me hagas volver al cuadro!"

"No tienes alternativa Mona Lisa," el Doctor dijo caminando hacia ella.

"Por favor," ella rogó.

"No puedo ayudarte." El Doctor le dijo. "Tú volverás al modo en que Leonardo te creó, pintura y madera."

La Mona Lisa fue entonces rodeada por la misma luz roja y Rose suspiró mientras Lumen era rodeada por la misma energía.

La brillante figura se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró en el oído de Rose, "Bad Wolf."

Entonces ambas figuras femeninas desaparecieron y la habitación quedó en silencio mientras Rose lentamente se giraba hacia el Doctor. El hombre misterios estaba mirando hacia Rose con una mirada curiosa y calculadora que la hizo temblar ligeramente.

"¿Es eso lo último de ella?" Rose le preguntó al Doctor.

"Con la Abominación destruida, no hay suficiente energía para ella para ser liberada nuevamente. Permanecerá en su cuadro para siempre. Fácil."

"¿A qué te refieres con fácil?" Rose le preguntó con una ceja levantada, "¡Fuiste salvado por mi pintura!"

"Verdad," El Doctor respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Hablando de eso, creo que me gustaría ver esta obra maestra tuya."

"Realmente remarcable," Harding murmuró, "Una remarcable pintura que protegió a su creadora en vez de unirse a la Mona Lisa quien la animó."

"Llevaba la energía creativa de Rose," dijo el Doctor, sonriéndole a la adolescente. "Las otras pinturas… buenos sus creadores no estaban aquí, pero Rose sí."

"¿Dices que si ella no hubiese estado aquí podría no haber ayudado?"

"Quién sabe," El Doctor respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Remarcable…" Harding sonrió, "Una asombrosa pieza."

"Harding, no vayas transfiriendo tu extraña obsesión con la Mona Lisa en mi pintura."

"¿Hola?" Una voz gritó desde la sala de abajo.

"Y esos serían todos despertando luego de haber salido de las pinturas."

"¿Rose?" la voz de Sharon llamó desde debajo de la sala, causando que Rose se girara hacia ella antes de volver a girarse hacia el Doctor.

"Esa energía de los minerales del espacio de la que estabas hablando era alienígena y también lo era el Extraño Bobo, ¿cierto?"

"Sí," El Doctor contestó con un asentimiento.

"Y tú, tú eres alienígena también," Rose dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí." El Doctor asintió antes de preguntar, "¿Eso está bien?"

"Claro," Rose le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Adiós Rose Tyler," El Doctor le dijo con una sonrisa.

"No estoy segura de eso Doctor, Rose le dijo sonriendo. "¿Qué tal si decimos hasta la próxima?"

El Doctor parpadeó, pero asintió y dijo, "Hasta la próxima."

Rose asintió, satisfecha antes de girarse y trotar hacia las vos de su amiga en la sala de Mona Lisa. Harding sonrió hacia la chica y se giró hacia el Doctor.

"Así que tú eres un alienígena que la había conocido antes, ¿pero quién eres?"

"El Doctor, tan sólo el Doctor. Cuando UNIT aparezca y empiece a hacer preguntas, tan sólo diles que yo estuve aquí y eso debería hacer las cosas más simples."

"Sí, bueno gracias."

"En realidad no me necesitaste," el Doctor remarcó mientras mirada tras Rose. "La necesitaste a ella. Ella es bastante extraña esa Rose Tyler."

"Sí- ¡Oh, señorita Trupp!" Harding gritó antes de él también girarse y correr.

El Doctor sacudió su cabeza y se giró para caminar de vuelta hacia la habitación con la pintura de Rose. Encontrándola, frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando alrededor de esa chica rubia. En todo el tiempo y el espacio, él la había encontrado dos veces y con sólo tres días de diferencia para él. Su pintura contenía una imagen de la TARDIS, él no tenía ninguna duda de que eso era lo que era la cabina policiaca y la mujer usaba una llave de TARDIS. Él pensó acerca de lo que la figura había dicho, ella había mencionado que Rose había puesto mal su nombre, ¿pero cuál era el nombre correcto? Él gimió y sacudió su cabeza antes de sacar su llave de la TARDIS y dirigirse a las escaleras.

Pausando, el Doctor volteó para mirar hacia el corredor donde pudo oír la voz de Rose Tyler, "¿Quién eres Rose Tyler y en qué te convertirás?"

Rose estaba abrazando fuertemente a Sharon mientas Harding intentaba en vano de ganarse el perdón de la Señorita Trupp cuando ella oyó el extraño zumbido nuevamente. Esta vez sólo sonrió y repitió sus palabras de despedida al Doctor en su cabeza. Ella no tenía duda de que vería al extraño hombre en chaqueta de cuero con su destornillador sónico nuevamente. Tan sólo era una cuestión de cuándo, cómo y por qué.


	15. Conociendo a UNIT

La Chica Rubia

Por CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Capítulo Catorce: Lumen

Disclaimer: No poseo Doctor Who, Torchwood o Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane porque si lo hiciera esto probablemente sería canon.

Nota de la Autora: Pueden haber comenzado a notar un nuevo patrón de comportamiento desarrollándose en Rose. Ella tiene mucha más confianza en sí misma y se da cuenta de que es realmente inteligente mientras aún lo suficientemente joven como para sacar ventaja de eso en la escuela. El estímulo que tuvo para mantenerse haciendo arte también ha cambiado cómo vez las cosas alrededor de ella y tiene un ojo artístico más entrenado lo que se volverá importante cuando sea mayor.

Rose había abrazado a Sharon y Shireen fuertemente cuando las encontró paradas en la habitación de la Mona Lisa muy confundidas. Ambas chicas habían estado aliviadas de ver a la Mona Lisa de vuelta en su cuadro y a la Señorita Trupp parada cerca de ella, dándole a la pintura una mirada molesta, pero la ausencia de Rose las había perturbado. Sharon tenía sus brazos fuertemente envueltos en el brazo derecho de Rose y Shireen le estaba haciendo seriamente difícil el respirar. Entonces repentinamente Shireen la dejó ir y retrocedió para ver a Rose.

"Tienes algunas heridas en tus brazos," Shireen dijo.

"Sí, fui tironeada por al Jinete," Rose le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿De verdad?" Sharon le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. "Vaya te encuentras demasiado cómoda con esto."

"¿Explicarás la historia completa luego cierto?" Shireen dijo más que preguntó.

"Seguro, lo intentaré al menos, pero ahora deberíamos intentar salir de aquí," Rose les dijo.

Dada la situación que Rose sabía iba a comenzar en el momento que el museo reabriera, ella había intentado dejar el museo calmada y quietamente con sus amigas. Aun así, cuando el bloqueo finalmente terminó y las puertas principales se abrieron un gran grupo de soldados habían entrado, completamente armados. Ellos usaban uniformes negros con boinas rojas que Rose no reconoció de ninguna de las fuerzas armadas normales. Un hombre alto que había avanzado al frente y se había introducido como Capitán Mace de las Fuerzas de Inteligencia Unificada.

Harding había rápidamente avanzado al frente con lejos más serenidad de la que Rose le había visto mostrar ese día y calmadamente informó que el Doctor había asistido en resolver el problema. El Capitán Mace le había señalado al frente y Rose les había visto hablar en voz baja por unos momentos. Detrás de él, los oficiales de policía se miraban los unos a otros en confusión y comenzaban a susurrar. Varias personas en batas de laboratorio entraron en la gran habitación y comenzaron a escanearlo a todos los presentes incluyendo a Rose y sus amigas. Rose estaba contenta de notar que nada parecía registrarse en los escaners mientras los extraños científicos se movían rápidamente a través de la gente.

Ella volvió a mirar al Capitán Mace y el Señor Harding, sólo para ver a Harding discretamente señalándola y a Mace asintiendo. Entonces el Capitán miró a Rose con el ceño levemente fruncido y una expresión de curiosidad. Las siguientes cosas pasaron muy rápidamente mientras Rose era separada de Sharon y Shireen por uno de los soldados y llevada a un lado de la entrada donde un auto negro estaba esperando.

"Esperen," Rose le preguntó al soldado con ella. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Debes ser llevada para interrogación."

"¿Qué significa eso exactamente?"

Otro soldado parado junto al auto abrió la puerta para Rose y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"No te preocupes jovencita," él le aseguró. "Nada malo va a pasar. Sólo necesitamos entender qué ha pasado hoy. Tú y Harding son los únicos testigos reales."

"¿Y mis amigas?"

"Oficiales de UNIT en el sitio hablarán con los otros civiles que estuvieron presentes y los escoltarán a casa. Las verás en unas pocas horas."

El camino no hubiese tardado mucho si los autos hubiesen podido moverse rápidamente por las calles, pero ni Rose ni Harding dijeron nada. Rose se contentó con mirar a través de la ventana deseando que el Doctor se hubiese quedado para ayudar con esta parte. Ella estaba impactada de estar mirando a la Torre de Londres menos de una hora más tarde. Su conductor retrocedió en el carro una vez ella y Harding estuvieron afuera, pero otro soldado estaba esperando por ellos.

"El Capitán Mace acaba de llegar y finalizará su interrogación adentro."

"¿Es necesario que Rose esté aquí? Ella es sólo una niña."

"Eso no es mi decisión," el soldado dijo. "Por este lado por favor."

Rose y Harding fueron guiados hacia abajo por unas largas escaleras en un subterráneo inmenso. Ahí Rose fue llevada a una habitación más pequeña con una mesa y sillas que la hicieron pensar en cada show policial que alguna habías había visto mientras Harding era guiado a otra habitación. Una soldado femenina llegó unos minutos más tarde con una botella de agua y le preguntó si Rose deseaba algo para comer después de introducirse ella misma como Soldado Bates.

"¿Estoy en problemas?" Rose preguntó.

"No," la Soldado Bates le contestó. "Me temo que con un evento tan público es necesario para UNIT remover a aquellos conectados con el evento alienígena de la escena tan rápidamente como sea posible. La Mona Lisa fue reportada como robada, sólo para volver algunas horas más tarde con ninguno de los policías en el edificio teniendo alguna memoria de lo sucedido. Sólo las otras dos niñas y la Señorita Trupp parecen haber retenido memorias del evento."

"¿Estaban todos los demás bien?"

"Sí," la Soldado Bates dijo con un asentimiento de su cabeza. "Todos fueron escaneados y no había signos de radiación alienígena en ellos. La pérdida de memoria es el único efecto que nuestros doctores han notado."

Rose asintió, dio las gracias y tomó el emparedado de la soldado antes de ser dejada en la habitación sola nuevamente. Unos pocos minutos después, el alto y calvo Capitán Mace entró en la habitación con una alta y delgada mujer en una bata de laboratorio y ambos se sentaron al otro lado de Rose.

"Rose Tyler." El Capitán Mace dijo mientras la mirada y habría una carpeta en frente de él en la mesa. "Tú nombre ya se encuentra en nuestro sistema debido a una serie de extrañas desaparecieron que ocurrieron en Londres tres años atrás. Lecturas de energía tomadas en el área después de que todo los niños fueran devueltos a casa mostraron que algo muy alienígena había estado presente en el área. Aún así, tú formaste parte en detener las despariciones."

"Ese fue el Doctor, Capitán Mace. Yo sólo lo ayudé por accidente."

"De acuerdo a la declaración dada por el Señor Harding pareces tener un inusual talento para eso."

"Supongo que sí," Rose admitió encogiéndose de hombros. "Tres años atrás yo vivía en el área y hoy fue tan sólo una afortunada o desafortunada coincidencia dependiendo de cómo lo vea."

"¿Y usted cómo lo ve Señorita Tyler?" El Capitán Mace preguntó.

"No me molesta saber que el mundo es mucho más grande y brillante de lo que sabía antes."

"Es peligroso," El Capitán Mace le recordó.

"La vida es peligrosa no importa en dónde estés." Rose respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Los alienígenas no cambian realmente la probabilidad de ser golpeada por un bus en el camino a la escuela"

La mujer se rio levemente ante el comentario de Rose y le sonrió.

"Yo soy la Doctora Matthews, Señorita Tyler," ella dijo por primera vez. "Me alegra ver que puedes manejar la realidad de nuestro mundo. Hay tres tipos básicos de personas: aquellos que ven la realidad y pueden vivir con ella, a veces incluso prosperar en ella, aquellos que la ven, pero viven sus vidas temiendo y aquellos que se fuerzan a olvidar. El tercer tipo de persona es el más común, como aquellos en el museo. Sus mentes no pueden entender o aceptar qué les pasó así que borran el evento. Los humanos han estado haciendo eso por siglos cuando se trata de lidiar con alienígenas."

"Entonces yo soy el primer tipo," Rose dijo asintiendo. "¿Siendo ese el caso qué pasa ahora?"

"Normalmente discutiríamos la necesidad de mantener el evento en secreto. Sus amigas Sharon Allen y Shireen Bell están recibiendo esa discusión." El Capitán Mace le dijo. "Sin embargo, en los últimos tres años no ha habido evidencia de que hayas discutido lo que Spellman realmente era con nadie."

"Los habría espantado," Rose respondió. "Eso no habría hecho ningún bien."

"Exactamente," el Capitán Mace dijo. "Así nosotros no necesitamos realmente tener esa conversación contigo. Lo que realmente necesito preguntar Señorita Tyler es ¿qué tan bien conoce usted al Doctor?"

Rose le miró cuidadosamente, hasta que la Doctora Matthews le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

"Nosotros no significamos ningún peligro para el Doctor Señorita Tyler. Él solía trabajar con UNIT hace mucho tiempo, tan sólo queremos entender qué clase de relación tiene usted con él."

"Yo no tengo una relación con él." Rose les dijo, "Lo he conocido dos veces y no hemos pasado exactamente un largo tiempo juntos durante esas reuniones. Sé que él es un alienígena, pero él es uno de los chicos buenos y confío en él." Rose se encogió de hombros, "No sé qué decir aparte de eso."

"Muy bien," el Capitán Mace dijo mientras apretaba un botón en la mesa. "Necesitamos tu descripción completa de los eventos y entonces un auto te llevará a tu casa."

Rose tomó una honda bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar en el micrófono mientras el Capitán Mace y la Doctora Matthews le hacían elaborar en ciertos aspectos y saltar otros. Ella les contó acerca de sus amigas queriendo ver qué estaba pasando y sus deducciones de que algo estaba mal con la pintura en la pared. Rose fue en detalle sobre ver a los oficiales de policía atrapados en las pinturas e intentar salir del museo. Se sintió un poco mal acerca de hablar sobre Harding ayudando a la Mona Lisa, pero mencionó que él no le entregó la caja rompecabezas a la pintura. Rose se refirió a la llegada del Doctor y su breve explicación de los eventos pasando alrededor de ellos. Ella dudó y se sonrojó cuando ellos le preguntaron sobre Lumen ya que Harding ya había hablado con ellos. Rose les contó acerca del rescate de Lumen y la explicación del Doctor de que la presencia del creador original de la pintura afectó su lealtad hacia la Mona Lisa. De lo que no les habló fue de la breve conversación con la pintura o de lo que Lumen le susurró. Finalmente le contó al Capitán acerca del Doctor yéndose y Rose encontrando a sus amigas luego de que los poderes de la Mona Lisa se revirtieran. Una vez hubo terminado, Rose se terminó la botella de agua t se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla.

El Capitán Mace apagó calmadamente la grabadora y asintió a la Doctora Matthews quien se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta. Ella habló brevemente con alguien que Rose no pudo ver antes de desaparecer de su vista mientras dejaba la habitación y la puerta cerrada tras ella.

"Gracias por su cooperación Señorita Tyler," el Capitán Mace le dijo. "No mucha gente de su edad podría manejar una situación de este tipo tan calmadamente."

"Gracias Señor," Rose le respondió respetuosamente.

La Doctora Mstthews regresó un momento después y le entregó a Rose una pequeña carta de identificación. Entonces retrocedió y dejó hablar al Capitán Mace.

"Es muy raro Señorita Tyler que alguien quien interactúe con alienígenas fuera de una agencia como la nuestra vuelva a hacerlo alguna vez. Usted es una anomalía estadística, pero tenemos procedimientos para gente como usted. Su número de identificación de UNIT es D574 y en esa tarjeta está un número que usted debe contactar si se volviese a encontrar en problemas con alienígenas nuevamente."

"¿Usted cree que eso es probable?" Rose preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Mace lució levemente incómodo cuando le dijo, "Señorita Tyler, yo soy el cuarto en comando en UNIT en el Reino Unido y nunca me he encontrado con el Doctor. Usted por otra parte lo conoció a la edad de once y entonces lo encontró de nuevo a la edad de catorce. Me encuentro reacio a decir que usted no volverá a encontrar alienígenas otra vez. Recuerde este número y su número de identificación para que si alguna vez necesita reportar algo a UNIT, pueda pasar y ser tomada en serio."

"Ya veo," Rose dijo asintiendo. "Gracias supongo."

"Gracias a usted Señorita Tyler," el Capitán dijo asintiendo mientras se paraba de la mesa. "Usted ayudó a salvar un montón de vidas hoy. Ahora la Doctora Matthews la llevará al auto para que pueda irse a casa. El conductor tiene una historia para contarle a su madre y que ella no se vuelva parte de esto. Tenga una buena noche Señorita Tyler."

Rose asintió y siguió calladamente a la Doctora Matthews de vuelta por las escaleras. Vio levemente a Harding hablando con el Capitán Mace nuevamente en su camino hacia afuera. Estaba empezando a ponerse oscuro cuando alcanzado el exterior y como le prometieron un auto negro estaba esperando por Rose. El conductor estaba vestido en el mismo uniforme de UNIT y le dio una leve sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta.

"Buena suerte a usted Señorita Tyler," la Doctora Matthews le dijo a Rose. "Le deseo lo mejor."

"Gracias," Rose dijo con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Relajándose en el asiento, Rose miró la pequeña tarjeta nuevamente y lentamente se dijo el número a sí misma antes de sonreír. Mientras el auto se alejaba de la Torre de Londres, Rose miró afuera de la ventana y se ocupó a sí misma observando el paisaje en el camino a casa. Después de todo, habían cosas peores que ser llevada de vuelta a Peckham en un auto como este, ella sólo esperaba que la historia que ellos habían preparado para su madre no fuera demasiado absurda.


	16. Discuciones de Azotea

La Chica Rubia

Por CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Capítulo Dieciseis: Conversaciones de azotea

Disclaimer: No poseo Doctor Who, Torchwood o Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane porque si lo hiciera esto probablemente sería canon.

Nota de la Autora: Una nota sobre UNIT, como todo pasa por etapas y refleja el liderazgo bajo el cual está. UNIT cambiará en este universo basado en situaciones, quién está lidiando con ellas y quién está en comando. Mace es actualmente sólo un capitán y no la cabeza más alta así que hay una diferencia ahí. Como todo lo demás en este universo, los cambios en la línea de tiempo van a afectar a UNIT.

Cuando el carro de UNIT llegó a la Comunidad Powell, unos pocos residentes en el patio de al frente se voltearon a mirar interesados. Shireen estaba sentada en las escaleras cercanas y dio un salto en cuando Rose bajó del auto. Sonriendo, Rose abrazó a su amiga y apenas oyó al oficial de UNIT que la había conducido bajar del auto.

"¿Estás bien?" Shireen preguntó. "Ellos dijeron que los cuateles centrales sólo necesitaban una declaración, pero me preocupé cuando tomó tanto tiempo."

"Estoy bien," Rose le aseguró. "¿Tú y Sharon están bien?"

"Sí," Shireen le dijo asintiendo con su cabeza. "Sharon tuvo que ir a casa, pero me hizo jurar vigilarte. Deberíamos llamarla."

Rose miró alrededor del patio central y notó a todos los demás mirándolas. Shireen captó su mirada y asintió en entendimiento.

"Señorita Tyler," el oficial de UNIT dijo. "Debo dejarla en su casa."

"Okay," Rose suspiró, abrazando a Shireen una vez más antes de decir buenas noches.

El oficial tuvo un poco de problemas con Jackie quien insistió en saber por qué Rose había sido separada de sus amigas y cuestionada. Rose estaba sorprendida por cuánto su madre sabía acerca de derechos o al menos cuánta charla legal podía lanzar cuando estaba así de enojada. Aún así, Rose finalmente pudo calmarla lo suficiente para dejar al oficial hablar.

Él explicó que las chicas estaban en el museo cuando el bloqueo se activó. De acuerdo a los reportes, el ladrón había sido una broma extrema hecha por un Italiano, esperando probar que la Mona Lisa pertenecía a Italia. Ya que la pintura había sido devuelta por el "ladrón" mismo, su identidad estaba siendo resguardada para evitar un incidente internacional. Rose no pudo evitar preguntarse quién en UNIT inventaba los encubrimientos, pero supuso que los globos meteorológicos no podían explicar las extrañas ocurrencias esta vez. Sin más, Rose le deseó al hombre una buena noche y lo guio hacia afuera antes de rápidamente decirle a su madre que tenía sueño y apresurarse a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Rose viajó con Shireen y Sharon a la escuela en donde rumores volaban y los profesores habían sido castigados por perder a tres de sus estudiantes en el museo. Rose además se negó planamente a discutir su encuentro alienígena previo en la escuela, pero hizo planes para encontrarse con Shireen y Sharon en la azotea de la Comunidad Powell para la charla. Ambas chicas aceptaron e incluso recibieron permiso para quedarse a dormir donde Rose esa noche durante su periodo de almuerzo. Los padres de Sharon habían estado un poco preocupados acerca de este arreglo tan pronto después de que quedaran atrapadas en el museo, pero aceptaron al final. Después de eso Rose se alivió de ver que sus amigas habían dejado el asunto y estaban actuando normalmente en público.

Esa noche sin embargo, ambas chicas estaban emocionadas y casi rebotando en las paredes mientras Rose guiaba el camino a la azotea del edificio. Una vez en la azotea, ellas colocaron sus mantas en un pequeño círculo y se acurrucaron bajo ellas con los termos de té caliente entre ellas. Rose tomó un largo trago del cálido líquido, intentando agrupar sus pensamientos mientras Shireen y Sharon esperaban.

Ella comenzó por decirle a sus dos amigas el resto de la historia del museo, ellas admitieron que tenían algunas memorias de ver algunos eventos desde adentro de las pinturas. Ambas estaban choqueadas y realmente se alegraron cuando Rose les dijo acerca de su pintura cobrando vida y salvándola. No les contó acerca de las dos palabras susurradas por Lumen. De alguna manera eso parecía demasiado importante y casi sagrado incluso si ella no sabía qué significaba.

Rose entonces les contó acerca de su charla con UNIT y les preguntó si ellas habían recibido un número de identificación, pero ellas contestaron que no. Sonrojándose, Rose les contó sobre la suya y la conversación en la que había sido parte dentro de la Torre de Londres. Shireen estaba impresionada de que Rose hubiese permanecido tan calmada, pero Rose sólo señaló que luego de lidiar una manifestación alienígena de una pintura intentando desatar el infierno sobre la Tierra, un montón de personas en uniforme no eran realmente un gran problema. Pero, entonces el tema cambió al Doctor como Rose sabía que lo haría mientras ambas chicas remarcaron la observación de UNIT de que Rose era una anomalía por encontrarlo dos veces como una civil.

"Okay entonces." Rose dijo dando un respiro. "Cuando nosotras teníamos once años y todos los niños estaban desapareciendo fui por primera vez involucrada con alienígenas. Shireen desapareció primero y yo estaba en tu casa con mi mamá. Miré alrededor en tu habitación y encontré un boleto para el Museo del Circo de Spellman y me pareció extraño."

"Porque yo odio a los payasos," Shireen dijo con un asentimiento.

"Cierto, así que lo tomé. Al día siguiente empecé a escuchar esta extraña risa alrededor de la escuela. Vi a Sharon entrar al baño, pero cuando yo entré su bolsa estaba en el suelo y ella había desaparecido. Entonces vi al payaso en el espejo sosteniendo un globo…"

Rose les contó todo y encontró un gran alivio en finalmente hablar acerca de ellos con alguien. Ella explicó su lógica en ir al Museo de Spellman lo cual sólo las hizo mirarla boquiabiertas. Rose citó el extraño discurso que Spellman había dado sobre los payasos y el Flautista de Hamelin que estaba grabado en su memoria. Les contó acerca del Doctor incluso si esa parte era difícil. Rose no estaba segura de cómo describirlo del todo, pero pareció hacer un trabajo decente al final.

Sharon y Shireen estaban ambas completamente en silencio excepto por el ocasional boqueo justo en la parte correcta cuando Rose habló acerca de los globos rojos apareciendo en el patio de la escuela y llevándose a los estudiantes. Rose se refirió a su miedo y preocupación cuando siguió a los estudiantes y cómo usó el pendiente que el Doctor le dio para cortar la señal contra varios de los niñas. Sus ambas amigas estaban completamente quietas mientras Rose describía el descenso hacia el sótano de Spellman y el encaramiento entre él y el Doctor. Rose negó con su cabeza ante sus acciones mientras describía su risa debilitando a Spellman para la sorpresa del Doctor. Entonces les contó acerca de Spellman desapareciendo en la caja de metal del Doctor y siendo encerrado.

"Él dijo 'Rose Tyler, estuviste fantástica hoy. El miedo es una de las fuerzas más poderosas en la naturaleza humana y tú encontraste la fuerza para lucharlo. No es fácil y muchas personas nunca lo logran. Recuerda el día de hoy y recuerda de qué eres capaz. Tú eres fantástica y nunca dejes que nadie te diga algo diferente.' Y bueno nunca lo he dejado."

"¿Recuerdas los que dijo palabra por palabra?" Sharon le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Fue un evento realmente importante en mi vida," Rose remarcó con una sonrisa. "No estoy segura de cómo mi vida habría ido si nunca lo hubiese conocido y Spellman nunca hubiese aparecido, pero estoy feliz con la vida que tengo y he intentado sacar lo mejor de ella."

"¿Crees que lo verás nuevamente?"

"Eso espero," Rose les dijo. "Creo que sí lo haré, pero en el intertanto me mantendré trabajando duro en la escuela y me inscribiré en lecciones de kickboxing."

"¿Lecciones de kickboxing?" Sharon preguntó con una risa.

"Sí," Rose asintió. "El jinete me estaba arrastrando como a una muñeca y no me apetece lidiar con eso de nuevo."

"Entonces kickboxing," Shireen dijo. "Bueno esa es una interesante solución."

"Al menos algún tipo de clase de defensa personal," Rose dijo. "Sólo creo que kickboxing suena cool."

"Está todo en el nombre," Shireen dijo con un sabio asentimiento. "¿Entonces ahora qué?"

"Nosotras seguimos con nuestras vidas," Rose le dijo. "Estudiamos en la escuela, trabajamos duro para sacar lo mejor de nosotras, guardamos nuestros secretos y nos mantenemos juntas."

"Juntas entonces," Sharon dijo, estirando su mano.

Después de un momento, Rose y Shireen colocaron sus manos sobre la de ella y rieron juntas antes de empacar sus cosas y volver adentro. Rose dio una pausa en la puerta y miró al cielo. Con las luces de Londres alrededor de ella, no podía ver muchas estrellas, pero sonrió a aquellas que pudo ver e hizo una silenciosa promesa a ella misma de que se mantendría siendo fantástica y de que vería al Doctor nuevamente.


End file.
